The Wedding Date
by dickard23
Summary: Zuko and Suki are getting married. Suki's ex, Sokka, is the best man and without a date. He hasn't had any relationship since Suki left him. Not wanting to look like a loser, he accepts Azula's offer to be his date for the wedding and they (try to) convince the others that they're a real couple. Sokkla plus Zuki equals Drama.
1. The Plan

**June 104AG**

Friday: Eight Days Before the Wedding

It was four years after the war ended and Sokka was just reaching the bottom of his fifth glass of whiskey. In a week, his best friend Zuko would be marrying his ex-girlfriend Suki. To make things worse, he was the best man and he had no date. Two years after they broke up and all he had to show for it was a string of one-night stands and a low-paying job in Republic City. He was a loser.

Aang had Katara. Toph had whatever she was doing with Satoru. The warriors were back at Kyoshi Island. Everyone else was doing just fine post war. He missed the days when Azula and her friends were trying to kill him. He was popular. He had all of his friends with him. Now, he was alone, in a bar, getting drunk.

"Another one," he croaked to the bartender. He went to open his wallet. He didn't even have money for another whiskey. "Nevermind, I'll take a water." The bartender felt for the guy. He came in every day this week. He must be dreading something.

"A whiskey sour, extra whiskey strain the ice," a woman said as she sat down next to Sokka. She slid a 10 coin to him. "You can keep the change." The drinks only cost 5 coins. She must be rich.

Sokka turned to his right. The woman had long dark hair, smooth pale skin and these ruby red lips. It wasn't until she turned for her drink that she said, "Long time no see."

It was Azula.

He jumped out of his chair. "What are you doing here?"

He would have looked handsome if he didn't look washed up drunk. "Calm down, caveman! I just wanted a drink before I went to home."

"You're staying here."

"I agreed to go to some stupid meeting for my brother, since he's stuck in last minute wedding junk. I'll be leaving for the palace in a few days."

Sokka had no idea what happened to her after she ran away. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Well, I'll need more than one drink before I tell you that." She took a sip. "Oh, this is lovely."

"Does everyone else know you're back or whatever?"

She shrugged. "Zuko does. Mai and Ty Lee know. Suki must know by now. I haven't seen your sister or her bald boy toy, so I don't know about them and Toph and I hang out sometimes."

"You HANG OUT with Toph?"

"Well, we beat each other up the first five times we saw each other, but once we got it all out of our system, we decided to go out for drinks and well beat up every jerk in the bar instead. I guess we had a lot in common: noble women expected to marry and produce an heir, mothers who never appreciated our talents, fathers who made questionable deals for power. We both have a way of offending people when we speak our minds, which is how we got into so many fights in the first place."

Sokka never thought about it that way.

Azula ordered another two drinks. "I want the same and what are you drinking?" she asked Sokka.

"I can get my own drinks."

"No you can't," she said bluntly.

"I'll have what she's having."

"Good choice."

The bartender made two more whiskey sours. She gave him another 10 coin and a 2 coin this time.

He would be paying attention to her tonight.

"So how about I tell you what happened to me after the Forgetful Valley and you tell me what has you so depressed?"

"I guess that's fair."

"You first."

"Why me?"

"I'm buying."

"Ah. Well, I thought that things were good between Suki and me, but she didn't like the distance. I was travelling with Aang and Katara dealing with rebels, corrupt mining companies, the works. She broke up with me and I was hurt, but I figured, I'm young, a war hero. I'll bounce back.

I had sex with a lot of girls and it was fun, but then I get this letter from Zuko telling me he's in love with Suki. He said nothing happened until months after we broke up, but she made him feel something he had never felt before.

Suddenly, all of the one-night stands weren't fun. I figured I'd find that special girl too, but I didn't. All of my friends are happy. I'm working a job that pays shit. I can't even afford to get drunk and now I'm the best man at their wedding, and I don't even have a date. She's going to see that I have amounted to nothing right before she becomes Fire Lady. I wish I had said no."

"Well, that sucks." Azula said bluntly. "But, I still think it's better than losing your mind, ending up in an asylum, being taken out to find a mother who never loved you in the first place, had her memories erased so she could forget she ever had you, just to run away into a valley facing almost certain death."

Sokka grunted. "I guess that's pretty bad, but you look pretty fabulous now."

"I do, don't I," she said with a grin. "So my turn. Barkeep, I need two more drinks and if you are still serving food, I want something meaty and greasy."

He nodded and called out an order for a platter of loaded nachos.

He served the drinks and his assistant, who looked like the man's son, came out with a giant bowl of cheesy, meaty, chips with sour cream and avocado mango mash. She put the bowl between them. Sokka was in love.

She took a sip of her drink. "After I ran into the valley, I ran into all kinds of creatures, little furry ones, big scaly ones. I was sure that I was going to either get eaten or die of dehydration. I didn't recognize any of the produce, so I didn't know if anything was poisonous.

After two days of running and hiding, I finally found an apple tree. "I started to shake it and collected the apples. I ate probably four or five of them and was about to leave when a spirit rushed at me, accusing me of stealing her fruit.

I apologized. I didn't know it wasn't a free tree and she looked ready to kill me when she said, "well, now you'll have to pay for them." In order to work off my debt to her, I had to help plant apple trees in the forest. She gave me a hut to stay in and water to drink while I planted seeds, rerouted the rivers so they could get water, did farmer work basically.

Eventually after I don't know how many days had past, she said I could go and showed me the way out.

I ended up in some town I had never seen before. I didn't remember who I was or what happened before I got into the valley. The townspeople were amazed to see me, since they assumed everyone who went in there died. I think they just ended up without their memories in Hira'a, but that's not for me to say.

A woman took me in, allowing me to work in her bookstore for room and board and I was there for the next eight months. It was mostly uneventful, except about four months into my stay, this group of rebels tried to rob the town.

"I told them to go away, but they attacked me instead. It was then that I learned I was a firebender with a blue flame. I started beating them up and one of them called out, 'she's the princess.' I though they were nuts, but months after they left, Zuko came and offered to bring me home.

He explained what happened before I left, and I didn't really want to go back. It sounded terrible living in a palace, surrounded by warriors who hated me, but my boss thought I should give my family another chance.

I came back to the palace. Zuko hired Lo and Li to be my caretakers, and I was there until I turned 17. Zuko said I could do what I wanted and I decided to travel instead.

Without my topknot, people usually don't recognize me, so I haven't had much trouble, well until I ran into Toph. She can't see anyway, so my change of clothes and hair did nothing to her seismic sense. She confronted me and we fought, repeatedly, until finally, we got tired of fighting each other, and eventually started talking. She turned out to be pretty okay. I didn't really have friends at that point, so I couldn't afford to be picky.

And now, here I am, getting drunk and counting down the days until I have to watch my brother marry a woman who is still complaining about the war. I don't expect her to like me, but she doesn't have to be such a passive aggressive insert any curse word you want. Women of the court are supposed to be dignified.

Regardless of what they actually think of you, they wear a mask of gentleness. I hated it, which is why I usually refuse to host political functions, but she's a soon to be Fire Lady that still acts like an angry peasant." Azula laughed bitterly. "I can't wait until she has to go to her etiquette school."

"Her what?"

"All ladies of the court have to take classes on who to behave. I did, my mother did, even my grandmother had to as Fire Lady. You have to be taught how to eat, how to smile without looking too flirtatious, how to wave to the public. Everything is choreographed, and she's probably stuck there now. I hope she hates it."

Sokka snorted. "I have trouble seeing her doing that."

Azula ordered another round. Sokka never thought she would make a pleasant drinking buddy, but she's cordial, she pays, and has some amusing stories, mainly the ones that make Zuko look like an idiot.

"And there was this one time, he was trying to feed a turtle duck, so he threw a big piece of bread at it, but it was too big and hurt the duck so it's mother bit him. I thought he was a fool. Couldn't he see how small the duck's mouth was? But my mother hugged him like he was the victim of some major crime. It was absurd."

"You don't do well with incompetence do you?"

"Why do you think I set Kuei's robes on fire during the meeting this afternoon?"

"You what?" he gasped.

"It was a small fire, but they still kicked me out of city hall. They would have arrested me, but I have diplomatic immunity."

Sokka cracked up. "I could use that!"

Azula had an idea. "I know how to fix your wedding problem."

"How?"

"I'll be your date."

"You?"

"Sure. I'll get you nice looking robes. We'll show up arm and arm, tell everyone we're dating, have cute little nicknames for each other, kiss at a few key moments and drive Zuko and Suki crazy, all the while being totally 'innocent.'"

It sounded too good to be true. "That's diabolical and amazing."

"It's what I do best. When were you leaving for the wedding?"

"I was going to leave two nights before. Suki wouldn't let Zuko have a bachelor party."

"I'm leaving four nights before, so I'll buy you a ticket to come with me. We'll show up together and have a few days to make my brother miserable."

"I think I can handle that."

* * *

><p>Saturday: 7 Days Before the Wedding<p>

Sokka woke up with a grin on his face, not that he could see it. It was almost noon. He was about to make himself breakfast when there was a knock on his door. "Who could that be?"

He opened it and he heard, "we need to shop."

"What?"

"For your wedding attire. I can't have you showing up as my date wearing whatever you own."

He frowned, but she was likely right. "I was going to eat breakfast."

"Well, I'll get you lunch after. It's almost noon."

"I usually have breakfast at noon on Saturdays."

"We'll get brunch."

Before he could actually agree, she took his hand and they were off. They ended up in some fancy store he had only ever walked past. Azula waved her hand to get an attendant.

"Yes Princess."

She must be a regular, Sokka thought.

"Hi. Sokka here is my date for my brother's wedding and I need him to look marvelous: the robes, the shoes, and the cologne, all of it suitable for a prince. He's from the Southern Water Tribe, so he will need the appropriate colors to represent them and ideally an outfit that will pair well with my dress which is red and gold."

"Of course Princess."

He led Sokka and then relayed some instructions to some of the female attendants. They measured him and read out some numbers. The man left and started grabbing items in white and blue. Sokka was in a dressing room and stripped to his underwear. They dressed him, babbling to each other as they switched his clothes repeatedly until finally, they brought the Princess in to get her approval.

"Oh he looks charming."

The man whispered something to Azula and she nodded.

He came back with silk underwear and socks for Sokka as well.

Sokka wondered why he needed fancy underwear. Who would see it?

Azula bought all of it and they said they would deliver it to Sokka's apartment this evening.

"This way, we don't have to carry around clothes all day."

Isn't he going home after brunch?"

They got to the restaurant and there was a line. Sokka wondered how long it would take for them to eat. It took them an hour just to get his clothes.

Azula whistled and the doorman waved her forward ahead of the line.

"Princess, would you like your usual table?" The host asked her.

"I would."

A waitress led them to a private table on the top floor.

"My name is Miko. I will be serving you today. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll take a mimosa," she told the woman

"I'll take a bloody Ozai."

"I still find it weird they named a drink after him," Azula said of her father.

"Me too, but they're good."

Sokka eyed the menu: steak and eggs, chicken fried steak, pancakes, waffles with moon peach compote. "This all looks good."

"I like the chicken and waffles the best, with a side of bacon of course. They make their bacon in house."

"Good to know."

Miko came back, and they ordered.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Sokka asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"We could have gone to some hole in the all and it's not like I would have minded."

"Well duh, but if people are going to believe you're my boyfriend, then they will have need to have seen you with me, and I would never take a boyfriend to Desni's Pancake House."

"I like that place."

"Wait until you eat these pancakes. You'll hate that you've ever been to Desni's."

He accepted her challenge and like usual, she was right. The pancakes here were out of this world. "This is so amazing."

"Exactly. We do both have to work, but we should keep going out to dinner, so as many people see us as possible, and you should come with me when I have brunch with Toph and Satoru tomorrow."

"Okay," he said.

"It won't be here, but the other restaurant is very nice."

He believed her.

After lunch, she took him to get some more clothes. "You'll need to dress differently when we meet for dinner. If anyone asks today, all of your better clothes are at the cleaners."

He blushed. He knew his clothes were cheap, but he didn't think they were that bad.

* * *

><p>When Azula came in, there was a race to get to her. These girls got paid on commission. One girl was in the lead, but another tripped her to get there first. "Princess, how may I help you?"<p>

"I need seven outfits for Sokka here. Two of them should be casual, two of them high end and the other three somewhere in between. I want them all to be from the new collections of the best designers and he will need a new pair of sneakers, a new pair of dress shoes and some new ties."

"Of course." The woman happily led Sokka away. She was going to make a killing today.

The other girls watched enviously. "Next time," Azula said to the girl who had fallen down, "someone trips you, grab her ankle and take her down too."

Sokka couldn't believe Azula was getting him this much stuff. She really did believe in doing this perfectly. He wondered what Suki would say when she saw him looking like a star.

Sokka could barely carry everything out.

"They could have delivered it."

"I know, but I didn't realize how hard it would be to walk with all these bags."

She laughed.

"Brunch is at 1 tomorrow. I'll come to your place at 12:30. Bring your appetite."

"I will." He always had his appetite.

Sunday Six Days Before the Wedding

Toph was snoring. They were supposed to be at brunch in 30 minutes. Satoru shook her awake. "Get up!"

"I was sleeping!"

"I know. We're meeting the Princess for brunch."

"Zappy! Oh yeah. I'm hungry!"

She got dressed and they headed over to the restaurant. They were only 10 minutes late this time, which was a record for Toph.

"Toph Bei Fong, reservation for three."

"Oh yes, the Princess changed it to a reservation for four. She and her date are already at the table."

"Date. She doesn't date," Toph told Satoru. "I wonder who this guy is."

She got to the table and couldn't believe it. "Snoozles?"

"Hey Tophy."

"What are you doing with Zappy?"

"Well, we've been seeing each other casually and we decided to make it official before I take him to Zuko's wedding as my date."

"Bullshit!" Toph would have known if they had been dating.

Azula kissed Sokka hard on the mouth. His heart started pounding out of his chest. Her lips were sweet with champagne and her mouth was warm, very warm. She slipped in her tongue and he grabbed her hips.

"OKAY! Don't make a baby in front of me!"

Azula broke the kiss. "Satoru, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Princess." he squeaked.

"You can call me Azula."

"I know Princess."

"He's a dweeb," Toph told her.

"I think he's adorkable."

Sokka chuckled.

"So why Snoozles?"

"Well, I was at a bar, and I saw a tall man with nice, broad shoulders and decided to sit next to him, and it turned out to be Sokka."

"I didn't recognize her at first either. It wasn't until she turned and I saw those eyes, and well, she captured me quickly."

"I was always good at hunting. He's my caveman and I'm his little firefly."

"OOGIES!" Toph yelled.

"Get used to it," Sokka said. "We're going to make Zuko and Suki really mad."

Azula kissed him again.

Toph snickered. "Oh Sparky and Fan Girl are gonna blow up not to mention Sugar Queen."

Sokka had forgotten about his sister. "Yeah, I haven't told her about us."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Azula said.

"He'll need it," Toph told her. "She's gonna go ballistic, and your father will be there."

How did Sokka keep forgetting all these people will be at the wedding?

"Are you nervous Snoozles?"

"It will be fine," Azula assured him. "I spent three years learning how to charm people. I'll play nice with your family." She kissed his cheek.

"Seriously, you're gonna make me barf," Toph said as she ate her bacon.

Sokka had to admit that it felt really good to have her kiss on him.

"You'll get used to it," Azula said. "It's not like I've never seen you and Satoru."

"That was one time and I forgot that I told you to come over or that you had the spare key to my apartment."

"I must say, I had never seen someone attempt to have sex while upside down before."

Satoru turned tomato carrot red.

"I've learned to make good use of my earthbending."

After brunch, Azula and Toph said something about going to the wedding. Toph and Satoru were on the same flight and Toph had gotten a suite, so the drinks would just keep coming.

"I'm gonna drink you under the table," Azula told her.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Wouldn't you like to see?"

"Bitch!"

"Brat!"

They punched each other's arms before they left.

Sokka couldn't believe Toph bought that. "How did you convince Toph? She uses her seismic sense to tell when people are lying."

"It wasn't a total lie. I did think you were hot when I approached you."

Sokka blushed as Azula headed home.

She was pretty good looking too.

* * *

><p>Monday: Five Days Before the Wedding<p>

Sokka wore one of his new outfits to work. Everyone was looking at him.

"Nice suit Sokka."

"Love the tie," it had little otter penguins on it.

"You smell good!" His new cologne came with a new soap, and he tried it out today.

He felt really good right now.

Even his boss did a double take. "Since when do you look, sharp?"

He laughed. "My girlfriend decided I needed some sprucing up."

"Well let her spruce you."

With his confidence level high, he got right to work.

* * *

><p>Azula was back at the negotiations table and she was bored. Someone must have told the Avatar what happened because he and Katara came today and sat between her and Kuei.<p>

"Now I have a babysitter," Azula said dryly.

Kuei went on about something totally irrelevant while Azula did her nails.

"What are you doing?" Kuei demanded to know.

"Something productive. I would go to the salon after this, but I have a date."

"Who would date you?" Katara mumbled under her breath.

"A man with hair," she retorted.

Aang looked down at the ground.

Katara growled.

At lunch, Azula called her boyfriend on the radio. "Hey Caveman."

"Firefly, what's going on?"

"Well, work is boring as usual," she said, right in front of the people she was working with, "but I wanted to hear your sexy voice, so I decided to call you."

"Well, I can't wait for tonight," which was true. She was taking him to some steakhouse.

"Me neither, I want to hear all about your day, and you should stay at my place tonight."

Katara gaped at her conversation.

"Bye Firefly," Sokka said as he hung up. Was she serious or was this for show?

"Are you always so inappropriate?" Katara questioned.

"Just because you're dating a monk doesn't mean the rest of the world can't have sex."

Katara was about to say she and Aang have sex just fine, but she caught herself. "You're disgusting."

"My boyfriend doesn't think so."

"I never knew you had a boyfriend," Aang said.

"Well, he'll be my date at the wedding. You can meet him there."

* * *

><p>Azula came to Sokka's door at 6:30. "The reservation is at 7:00," Azula told him as she adjusted his tie. "I made you an appointment to have your hair trimmed before we leave and they will trim your beard, but not shave it off. I think you look good with facial hair, and I rarely say that about men."<p>

Suki hated his facial hair. "Will I have time after work?"

"Yes. I paid for the porter to pick up your stuff and take it to the ship, so we can go from the barber straight to the ship."

"I didn't even realized all of these services existed."

"Any service can be bought, at a price."

"Love can't be bought."

"No, but people will say they love you if the money's right."

"Did you mean Mai and Ty Lee?"

Azula frowned. "I meant my mother. She never loved my father, but she liked the money for being a princess, and she told him what he wanted to hear. He believed her until he found out she was still writing to her ex-lover. He became even colder after that."

Sokka didn't ask any more questions. They got to the restaurant. There were photographers about since one of the Councilmen was eating there tonight. Azula wasn't fazed at all. She took Sokka's hand, and they went inside.

"Princess for two." There weren't many princesses anymore. She didn't even have to say Azula most of the time.

"Right this way Princess."

They had a table in the middle of the restaurant, maximizing their exposure.

The waiter came with menus and offered to start them off with wine. Azula looked to Sokka and he picked some random red. He didn't know anything about wine.

"Why did you have me pick?"

"Usually, the man picks."

"You're not a usual girl."

"I know, but we are trying to make an appearance," Azula smiled and gave a slight wave. The Councilman had been looking at her.

"So that's the royal wave?"

"It's one of them."

"How many are there?"

"Three. One for parades, one when signaling another politician and one for get the guards, he's been poisoned."

"You made the last one up."

"Did not!"

He looked at her.

"It might just mean there's an emergency, but it's usually used for poisonings."

"Have you ever had to use it?"

"No."

The wine came and they decided to share the oyster prawn appetizer and get their own entrees.

When the first course came, Azula picked up a piece and fed it to Sokka. He was surprised by the gesture, but he never rejected food.

"The Councilman was looking at us. Now, he knows this is a date and not a business meeting. He'll tell everyone he knows."

"Why?"

"So he can show he's up to date on the gossip and ahead of his friends."

The Councilman did watch them during the rest of their date.

"This steak is out of this world. How do they get it so good?"

"It's the quality of the cow pig. They raise them in special mountains and pamper them until they're slaughtered. They also cook them carefully, searing them hot before slowly cooking them, so they get that nice brown crust but aren't overdone."

"I take it you've had your fair share of fine dining."

"Whatever made you think that?"

He rolled his eyes, but then he kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"I can't let you lead all the time."

"You _let_ me lead."

"Yeah."

After dessert, the Councilman approached Azula. "Princess, it's good to see you. Sokka, how did you get such a lovely date?"

"We ran into each other a few months ago and just hit it off," He lied easily.

"Will we see you at the wedding?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. I take it you're leaving early."

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"I won't be leaving until Thursday, but I'll see you there."

He made his way back to his table.

"Did you mean it when you said I should spend the night?"

Azula laughed. "I said it to piss off your sister, but I wouldn't be opposed to you sleeping over. Are you afraid that I bite?"

"I know you bite," he said. "And I fear nothing."

They took a carriage back to her place. Of course, she lived in a magnificent apartment.

"Your closet is huge," he told her.

"It was a nursery, but I wasn't having a child in here, so I had them install some coat racks."

Damn! She had nice furniture, all of the newest appliances and artwork on the walls.

"How long have you lived here?"

"I've been coming and going for a year, but I just got this place six months ago," Azula said. "After seeing Toph and Satoru, I decided it best not to crash there anymore."

Sokka laughed. "She never locks her door. I've walked in on her a couple of times."

Azula made coffee and added whiskey and cream.

"Now this is delicious," Sokka said as he had some.

"It's the only way I drink coffee."

"Are you a tea person?"

"I'm a lemonade person."

"Lemonade?"

"It's sweet and sour. I like that, and it goes well with rum, whiskey or gin."

"There is that."

They spent half the night telling stories from their childhood and Sokka fell asleep on the couch.

Tuesday: Four Days Before the Wedding

When he woke up in the morning, he was surprised to see he wasn't at home until he remembered he was at Azula's. She was singing in the shower. She had a lovely voice. He looked at the time. He had to get home so he could change before work. He left a note on her table. "Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you tonight."

Azula got out the shower. She had hoped he would be bold enough to join her, maybe next time.

She got dressed and made breakfast before going to more negotiations. She actually did know how to cook. She had learned when she was in that nameless town.

She got to city hall and refused any of the ideas that came that morning. Zuko had been very specific about what he wanted to see out of these negotiations, and she would not come home a failure.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Katara hissed at her.

"How am I any more stubborn than you are? You keep shoving demands down my throat, knowing that they are an undue burden on my country. Zuko may have kissed your fat butt at the end of the war, but time as changed. We won't be anyone's carpet anymore."

"My butt is NOT FAT!"

Aang shook his head. Azula went right back to reading her book.

"Could you at least pretend to pay attention?" He was exasperated.

"When you say something worth hearing."

This time, Sokka called Azula at work. "I am so ready to get out of here."

"I know. To think, we have our own bedroom on the sky ship tonight."

Katara rolled her eyes. The meeting was still going on.

Sokka chuckled. "Is my sister still there?"

"Yeah," but I wasn't lying about the bedroom.

"Let's just see where tonight takes us."

"I'll be at your office at five."

"See you then."

By the end of the day, they gave into most of Azula's requests, and she signed the deal at 4:55. "I would say it's been nice working with you, but that would be a lie. I have to go. Ciao!"

Kuei grunted.

Aang was impressed by her ability to be completely unrepentant.

* * *

><p>Azula walked down the hall to Sokka's office. She knew where it was, but she asked the secretary anyway, to make sure that people noticed she was there.<p>

"Down the hall and to your left, Princess."

"Thank you."

Azula knocked on his door. When he came to get it, she pulled him into a kiss, catching the attention of everyone around him. "Hey, Caveman."

"Hello, Firefly."

"Ready to go."

"I am."

The rumors were buzzing as they left the office hand and hand.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," he told her.

"Like I said, everyone you work with will know by the time they get to the wedding. This way, if Zuko asks around, he won't think we just made it up."

"How are you so good at this?"

"Well, I've never been a fake girlfriend before, but I've done my fair share of impersonations. Ba Sing Se wasn't the first time I pretended to be someone else, and it wasn't the last."

She didn't tell him what other con jobs she had. Instead, she got him to the barber where they trimmed him, plucked his eyebrows and even buzzed away his ear hair.

"Oh he cleans up nicely," Azula told the barber. She paid and they headed for the port.

"Did you get a haircut?" Sokka asked her.

"I went during lunch. I came back late, and your sister gave me a lecture."

"Why is she here?"

"She and Aang were summoned after I set Kuei's robes on fire. I guess he needed her and the avatar to protect him from me."

Sokka laughed. "You should have conquered the city again while they were all here."

"Next time," she said as they boarded.

Toph and Satoru were already in the Bei Fong suite. Toph couldn't see very well on the wood.

"I can tell it's Zappy from her perfume, but who's the guy who smells like cedar wood."

"That would be Sokka."

"Really? Since when can you afford cologne?"

"Thanks Toph," he rolled his eyes.

"Can't have my man looking shabby next to me?"

Toph felt his face. "You're all cleaned up."

"And don't mess it up. Only I mess him up."

"You're territorial."

"Did you just notice?"

"It's not like you've had a man this past year."

"I had some offers, but I wasn't interested."

"Were they ugly or were they stupid?"

"Not all of them were ugly or stupid, but guys who approach me want to date the Princess, not Azula."

"I see. Satoru didn't even know I was a Bei Fong when we met. Dad denied I was his daughter."

"Lao is a bizarre man."

"You know him?" Sokka questioned.

"I know everyone with as much money as he has. He tried to bribe the Dai Li into recovering Toph during the war, but I needed them to take Ba Sing Se, so I kind of threatened him into withdrawing his offer."

"I knew I liked you," Toph said.

"Anyway, why are we on a boat without drinks?"

"I don't know." Toph rang the bell.

A servant came right away. "Yes, Lady Bei Fong."

"I'm no Lady. I'm Toph and my friends and I need lots of whiskey sours, strain the ice, double the whiskey and keep 'em coming."

"Of course, Lady Bei Fong."

"Was he even listening?"

"Lao has them conditioned," Satoru told them. "They're like Joo Dees."

"I'm scared," Sokka told them.

"Don't worry. Long Feng's brainwashing equipment was destroyed," Azula told him.

"How do you know?"

"I destroyed it all. Honestly, I think what he did was worse than just killing people. Instead of letting them move on into the afterlife, he just stripped them of their humanity and left them empty shells."

The drinks came quickly and Azula started ordering from the dinner menu. "We will need steamed meat buns, the spicy chicken wings, I want a salad and the large cheesy bread."

"Of course Princess Azula."

"You got a salad?" Sokka questioned.

"I need some greenery in my diet. We can't all have big muscles to burn away all the fat we eat."

He grinned. "You like my muscles."

Two hours later, they were drunk and the table was filled with plates of food they had eaten. The servant came to clear it all away and they took a water round before they went back to drinking.

"So Snoozles, how does Zappy compare to Fan Girl in the sack?"

They hadn't …

"Azula takes charge, which I like. Suki was more of a lie on her back and let me do the work kind of girl."

Azula bit his neck.

"Not here Zappy! You have your own room, and it's next to mine, so try not to keep him up all night!"

"The same goes for you, Mrs. Howler. How many beds have you broken riding Satoru?"

Sokka grunted.

"Only three! It's not my fault he has a surprisingly large penis!"

"TOPH!" he gasped.

"Oh get over it. Zappy and I are like twins."

"Add fire to Earth and you get lava," Azula told them.

"And lava's sizzling hot!"

"Just like us!"

They high-fived.

Sokka grinned. They were pretty funny.

* * *

><p>Zuko was refereeing between his mother and his fiancée. Suki had picked out a flower arrangement, but Ursa thought it was too plain for a Fire Lord wedding, so she had changed it to a more elaborate arrangement and now Suki doesn't like it.<p>

"Why are there 3000 flowers for one wedding?"

"There hasn't been a Fire Lord wedding in over sixty years," Ursa told her. "This is a once in a lifetime event. It can't look like a run of the mill wedding."

"The arrangement I picked out was nice."

"Yes, if this were a cutthroat wedding being done in your backyard at Kyoshi Island."

"Are you saying my tastes are too simple?"

"Yes," Ursa told her. "I didn't say it directly because I thought it rude, but you have to realize you're a Fire Lady now. You represent both Zuko and the crown. You can't stomp around like you're still his bodyguard."

"I do not STOMP!"

"And the yelling, not very lady like."

"I'll show you lady like!"

"LADIES! PLEASE!" Zuko intervened stepping between them. "Mother, you should have consulted Suki before you changed the flowers, but it's already been done, and it's not like we can stiff the florist who didn't know any better, so I suggest you take a look at the flowers that are on their way and see if there is a way to utilize them that would be more to your liking."

Suki frowned. "Fine!"

"And mother, I appreciate your help, but this is Suki's big day, and I want this to go as she wants it."

"I understand. When's your sister coming?"

"Tomorrow. She's coming with Toph and Satoru."

"What?" Suki questioned.

"Toph invited her to come with them since she has that fancy Bei Fong suite on the sky ship, and they're probably stuffing their face and drinking the whole way here."

"How distasteful," Ursa told him.

"We finally agree on something," Suki said.

"See, you can both argue with Azula, together. Whatever it takes to get me through this wedding in one piece."

Zuko went back to work. All of the women in his life were crazy, and it would only get worse when Azula and Toph were here. They love to piss people off.

There was a knock on his door. "Iroh, you're here." He hugged the man.

"I came early to see if I can help."

"If you can make sure Suki and mother don't kill each other, I will be eternally grateful."

"I can mediate as needed. Everything else going according to plan."

"Yes as far as I can tell. I'm just trying to get all my work done before this wedding, so I can enjoy my honeymoon."

"Well, I'll leave you to it."

Iroh headed out. He could hear Suki yelling and Ursa yelling right back. This was going to be a doozy.

* * *

><p>Azula was drunk, delightfully so, and she wanted a certain caveman. She said goodnight to Toph and Satoru, leading Sokka to her bedroom by the tie.<p>

"Have you ever been with a noblewoman?"

"A few, but they weren't very noble. They seemed to go to the bars regularly, searching for dick."

"I can't say that's been a pattern of mine. I don't really date."

She fell back on the bed.

"Join me."

He pounced on her, covering her body in his as he lavished her neck with kisses. She moaned and squirmed excitedly, as it was the first time a man had touched her in this way. She normally liked to show herself in control, but she couldn't keep the façade going. She was ready to burst.

When Sokka slowed down, Azula started unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his belt. "I should have gotten a collar for you," Azula hissed. "It would have been gold with jewels and a chain, so I can lead you around."

"That sounds kind of hot."

"Maybe we can find one at the store. I wonder what Zuko would say if I led you around during the feast."

He blushed as she flipped him over, kissing him from his neck to his hips. He had a muscular body, each scar adding to his manliness. "How did you get these?"

"I fell off the sky ship on Sozin's Comet."

"I see."

She unbuttoned his silk boxers, letting his organ pop out at her. "It's so big." She wasn't expecting it to be so menacing, but could it be any other way. When they first met, he was a scrawny boy. She could kick his ass easily, but he grew and not just his height.

Her small hand wrapped around it. She pulled it to her lips and gave him a tentative lick.

"Oh fuck!"

"Was that bad?"

"It was amazing!"

She continued before giving him a suck. She stopped at the head. "Maybe I should have nicknamed you jawbreaker."

He grinned goofily as she pulled off his boxers, leaving him naked. He was still, however, wearing his tie. She pulled it, sending him to her lips before she kissed him. She tasted like whiskey and sweet and sour cow pig. It was marvelous.

"You still have your dress on."

"You never took it off."

He unzipped it and slid it off her. He knew she would have on nice underwear, but he wasn't expecting a lace bra and thong with garters to hold up her stockings.

"Where did you get such a marvelous outfit?"

"Before I started shopping for you, I would shop for me."

He kissed her chest before unsnapping her bra and pushing it off her. He cupped her breasts. They grew since the time they first met. She was only 14 then. She's 18 now and fully a woman. He sucked on a nipple. It hardened in his mouth and he chewed on it.

"OH SOKKA!" A small flame left her tongue before she put it out.

He pinched her other one and kept going down her body. Her stomach was flat. She had scars too. "Where are these from?"

"Ba Sing Se. I got into a nasty fight with Iroh before I fought you all," the price she paid for becoming a legend.

"Do they hurt?"

"No."

He traced his tongue along every one, the tender action surprising her. He pulled off her garters and her thong, leaving the knee-high stockings on. She was absolutely marvelous. Easily, the prettiest woman he had ever had in his bed, and he could only imagine how great she would look bouncing on his cock.

She was trim down there, which he preferred to shaved. If she were bald, it would look too prepubescent.

He licked her.

"OH FUCK!" she arched her back, thrusting her hips at him. He continued to lick, probing her wetness ferociously.

Her hands messed up his hair, not that it would have lasted long anyway. It wasn't until he worked a finger in her that he realized she was still a virgin. Of course she was. She wouldn't just give it up for a guy she met at the bar, unlike the others.

He worked the finger in and out, trying to loosen her, so he could add a second one. She twisted and turned under his touch, and he continued to use his tongue on her.

Her heart was pounding ferociously. She had never known her body and her mind to be so disjointed before, like she couldn't think straight because the pleasure was too good. She had lessons in health class. She knew about reproduction, but she hadn't understood what they meant by pleasure. She gasped and groaned as she came closer to her climax.

She shrieked before she came, and she gushed all over him.

Sokka was amazed. He had never made a girl cum like this. He heard it was possible in the tribe, but she literally erupted like a volcano. He set the bar high. He always wanted to make her cum just like this.

Then, they heard a pounding on the wall. "ZAPPY shut up! You're ruining our sex!"

The couple burst out laughing.

"I forgot they were over there," Sokka told her once he got his breath.

"I guess no one will doubt your talents," Azula said with a smirk.

He sat up next to her and began kissing her shoulder. "Are you ready for bed?"

"You don't want to keep going."

"Not tonight," he said.

"You don't want me," she said sadly.

He rolled on top of her, his erection digging into her leg. "Does this feel like I don't want you?"

"No," she admitted.

"I think I'm harder than I have ever been in my life, but you've been kinder to me than any girl I've ever hauled off to bed before. I'm not going to take your virginity when we're drunk, and we haven't even decided what we are yet."

"What?"

"I know this was supposed to be a game, a trick to get a little payback at Zuko and Suki, but I don't want it to end at the wedding. I want you to be mine."

She froze as he kissed her, mauling her lips as he pressed up against her.

Finally, she kissed him back. "You have me," she told him. "Now get off before you dick pierces through my leg."

"I don't actually think that's possible," he insisted as he rolled onto his back.

"And since, I'm yours, let me take care of this for you."

She went back down to his hips, a gleam in her eye as she wrapped her hand around him.

Her nails were manicured red, blood red. He was so turned on right now.

He gasped as she sucked him into her mouth.

Wednesday: 3 Days Before the Wedding

Six hours later, they landed in Capital City where Azula's palanquin crew was waiting for her. The deal was they could use Toph's suite for transportation to and from the Fire Nation and she could use Azula's palanquin for getting around in the city once they were here.

"Who's hand is on my butt," Toph complained when she got on the palanquin.

"I was just making sure you didn't fall off," Satoru told her.

"Sure you were."

She was next to Azula. The boys were on the ends.

"I would ask if you had a good night, but I heard you two. You were noisy as shit!"

"It's not my fault Sokka was built to please."

"Well, on the way back I might have to muzzle you two!"

"I wouldn't mind tying him up and muzzling him," Azula admitted.

Sokka raised a brow. "Can you handle what you dish out?"

She grinned as she kissed him.

"Seriously, you two are too much," Toph told them.

They got to the palace.

"Welcome home Princess!"

"Thank you." She had the servant bring Sokka's stuff to her bedroom, "and make sure he gets everything he needs," she told her servant, "within reason."

"Of course Princess. Master Sokka, this way." He was led to the bathhouse.

Satoru was taken to the bathhouse too and Toph went to go bother Sparky.

On the way she found Iroh. "Hey Gramps!"

"TOPH!" He hugged her. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. I just got here with Zappy."

"Who?"

"Your niece."

"Oh, I didn't realize Azula was gone."

"You didn't notice she hasn't lived here in months?"

"Oh, I just got here yesterday."

"Oh, well anyway, we're here for Sparky and Fan Girl's shin dig and I can't pass up free food and booze now can I?"

"It would be a travesty."

"Exactly. So what are you doing?"

"Just helping with the last minute arrangements."

"Shouldn't Sparky be doing that? It's his wedding."

"I offered to help."

"He's hiding from Fan Girl and Mama Bear, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is."

"HAH! Well, how about I distract you from wedding junk to share a pot of tea and some snacks?"

"Sounds awesome."

Azula went to find her mother who was in charge of the seating chart.

Suki was there.

"Mother, can I have your attention?"

"Azula! You're home." She didn't react when her mother hugged her.

"Yes, I am, and I need you to make a change to the seating chart."

"Why?"

"Well, I brought my boyfriend, and I'd like to sit next to him."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Suki questioned.

"I got him right after your unibrow grew back."

Suki scowled.

Ursa gasped. "AZULA!"

"What? I'm hardly ever here. How would she know if I had a boyfriend?"

"Can't you try to be nice?"

"I could."

Ursa frowned.

"Anyway, I just need you to move him from his table to our table."

"He's already a guest?"

"Well I didn't bring home riff raff."

"Let's take care of it now," Ursa needed a break from Suki anyway.

"Who's her boyfriend?" Suki questioned, not that anyone answered her. She went to Zuko to ask about it. "Did you know Azula has a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"She brought him as a date to my wedding!"

Doesn't she mean our wedding? "She didn't tell me."

"She just took Ursa to change the seating chart."

"Aren't you always complaining my mom's hovering over you? Enjoy the free time while you have it."

"You aren't worried about who this guy is?"

"Nah. If anything, I'm worried for his safety and his sanity."

Ursa was surprised to learn Azula was dating the best man. "Does Zuko know?"

"Not yet. I thought we should tell him in person, together."

It was easy to get another chair at the head table. Suki had no siblings, so it was just her father joining her.

"Well, he seems like a nice man."

"He is."

Sokka loved this whole pampering shtick. After his bath, he got steamed before getting a cold bath, to close up his pores or something, and then he got his nails cleaned and cut, his toe nails cleaned and cut, and a massage."

Satoru closed his eyes. "This is so peaceful."

"So what's it like living with Toph?"

"She's loud, abrasive, throws a wrench in all my plans, and I just can't get enough of her. I'd rather argue with her than fuck any other woman."

"She is one of a kind."

"And she knows it. I think Lao expected me to get her in line. He's in for a rude awakening."

"Well, so is Zuko."

"How did he not figure it out?"

"It's not like we've been talking about anything other than the wedding as of recent."

"I'm surprised you agreed to be the best man. I wouldn't have."

"Well, it wasn't exactly high on my awesome things list, but I didn't want to be petty. It's not like I want Suki back."

"Fair enough. Is there going to be a bachelor party?"

"No. Suki won't let him have one."

"Who needs him? Can't we go out without him?"

"What about Toph?"

"She'll only demand to come. I bet Azula would go with her."

"You know what. We should have a bachelor party. We're bachelors."

"Yeah!"

Who knew Satoru could be fun?

After the bathhouse, the men were dressed and headed back into the palace.

Iroh was surprised to see them together. "Sokka, I thought you weren't coming until Friday."

"Change of plans. I found out they were coming today, so I came with them."

"How was the flight?"

"It was good."

"Even with Azula?"

"She was the best part," Sokka told him. "I never thought she'd be the one who could keep up with Toph, shot per shot."

Azula found Sokka. "There you are," she kissed his cheek, to Iroh's shock. "How was the bathhouse?"

"Refreshing. Are you going today?"

"I might go later. It's not as fun alone, and Toph hates that kind of stuff."

"Is Ty Lee here yet?"

"I don't think she's coming until tomorrow. Maybe I'll go then."

"When are we going to talk to Zuko?"

"We can do it now, while he's too busy to try and chase us down."

"I like the way you think."

"Come on Caveman."

"Well, I must be off," he said to Iroh before he wrapped his arm around Azula and left.

"What the fuck was that?" Iroh asked Satoru once they were gone.

"They started dating in Republic City. I think they're serious."

Iroh was too baffled to speak. Instead, he chugged his tea, wishing it were something stronger.


	2. People Don't Like the Plan

Zuko and Suki were kissing in his office.

"To think, we'll be married in three days," she said happily.

"I can't wait," he answered as he kissed her back.

"Sparky, Fan Girl, are you two sucking face?"

Suki frowned as she broke the kiss. "Toph, did you have a nice flight?"

"Yeah it's hard to complain when they'll bring you as much food and whiskey as you want."

* * *

><p>When Azula and Sokka got to Zuko's office, Toph and Suki were in it. It was Suki's first time seeing Sokka and months and he looked different. He had on very nice clothes. He had a new haircut and his beard was shorter. He actually looked pretty good, not that she wanted him back.<p>

"Zappy, Snoozles, what's going on?" Toph questioned.

"We wanted to have an audience with my brother."

"Oh I can't miss this!"

"Miss what?" Suki questioned.

"Well," Azula started, "Sokka is my date to the wedding … and he's my boyfriend."

Suki laughed out loud. "That's a good one Azula."

"I'm not teasing. He's my Caveman, and I'm his Firefly."

"That's disgustingly cute," Toph told them again.

Zuko looked at her. "I'm not going to fall for this. This is like that time you convinced me that Mai was leaving me for you."

"Well, that was funny," Azula told him, "but I wouldn't do this with Mai." She grabbed Sokka's collar with both hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his body as he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and he pressed her into the doorframe. She arched her back and moaned.

Zuko's jaw dropped. Suki's eyes bugged out of her head, and Toph snickered as Sokka's hands made it onto Azula's butt.

"That's enough," Zuko told her. They kept kissing. It wasn't until he threw a fireball at them that they finally stopped.

"Anyway, we thought we should tell you in person instead of over a letter, and well, that's it I guess."

Zuko panted. "How?"

"Well, I saw him at a bar. I thought he was cute, but I didn't recognize him. When I got my drink, he recognized me and we started talking. The rest was history."

"She stole my heart when I wasn't even looking."

She pecked his lips.

"Stop doing that!" Suki yelled.

"Tell me you're not jealous. It's been two years, and you're about to marry another man."

"AZULA!" Zuko hissed. "Don't start."

"What? Sokka came all the way here for you. He's your best man for spirits' sake. Why should he have to be alone?"

"He shouldn't, but that doesn't mean you two need to slobber all over each other all day."

"Oh she doesn't slobber," Sokka told him.

Zuko threw a fireball at him. Azula returned it to her brother's desk.

"My papers!" he complained. She burnt up some of them.

"Didn't you know not to throw fire indoors?"

"Get out of my office."

"Gladly. Let's go Caveman!"

She led him by the tie and took him out.

"Oh if I weren't blind," Toph said, "I would have been able to see the looks on your faces, but hearing your reactions was still pretty good!"

"This is quite possibly the worst relationship in world history," Zuko said. Who knows what shenanigans those two will get into?

"She's doing this to get back at me," Suki insisted. "She hated that you proposed, and that I'm going to be Fire Lady, so she's dating Sokka to make me angry."

Zuko hoped that wasn't true, but it did sound like her to use Sokka like that.

"I don't think so," Toph told her. "I was surprised when I saw them together, but they've been pretty happy, and I don't think she was faking it when she screamed half the night last night."

"What?" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah, he was dishing it to her good."

Zuko was ready to puke. Sokka is fucking his sister!

"And he said she likes to take the lead instead of just lying on her back." She looked at Suki.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"No reason Fan Girl, no reason at all."

* * *

><p>The lovers held hands as they went outside to the garden. "How about we get some food out here?" she suggested.<p>

"Perfect," Sokka pecked her. He was so happy. Azula rang the bell and ordered lunch and hard lemonade.

"I love that your tolerance matches mine!"

"Isn't it fun that way?"

Ursa and Kiyi went out to the garden. She wasn't expecting to see Sokka and Azula there together. She always avoided the garden before, unless she wanted something to burn.

Azula picked up a taro puff and fed it to Sokka.

"These are so good."

"Oh we should get dim sum before the wedding. There's a place that makes the best taro puffs, and it's cheap, so you can just keep eating and not care."

"Have I told you that I love you yet?"

"No," she laughed. "Don't you think it's a little fast?"

"Don't care. I love you," he kissed her before she could respond.

Ursa worried that Azula would never let anyone into her heart. Somehow, Sokka found the key.

* * *

><p>At dinner, they continued to be annoyingly cute, using their nicknames for each other and even feeding each other at times.<p>

Zuko slammed his fist on the table. "I demand that you cease this OOGIE inducing behavior immediately!"

"What's an oogie?" Azula questioned.

"It's when you're so lovey-dovey that you're going to make the people around you throw up," Sokka told her.

"Oh, I didn't know there was a word for that."

"I coined it."

"Well, Zuko's caused enough oogies in my lifetime, so I don't feel bad at all." Azula pecked his lips. "I could do that all day."

"Would you just quit it?" Suki demanded. "It's obvious you're using him to make me miserable."

"Have you always been this conceited or is this a consequence of getting a crown on your head?"

"Azula, I don't think you should," Iroh started.

"I shouldn't what, confront her when she's being rude, self-centered or 100% wrong? I like Sokka, a lot and I don't care what she has to say about it. Maybe she should focus on her own relationship instead of assuming everything's a conspiracy theory."

"Zappy's throwing shade!" Toph declared.

"What's throwing shade?" Satoru questioned.

"It's when you diss someone, and you just don't care what they do back."

"So what you do all the time?"

"Kind of, but I don't always mean to insult people. They are just too sensitive sometimes."

"I see."

"No throwing shade at my fiancée!"

"Then tell her to shut her big mouth!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"Your yelling is unbecoming. If you want to argue, argue like a lady," Ursa told her.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS!" She ran off.

"Is she on the rag?" Toph questioned.

Azula managed to refrain from laughing.

"She's always like that," Sokka said, although she could be on the rag.

"She is not!" Zuko insisted.

"Really. I've seen her throw a good number of temper tantrums in my day and they can come at any time: during dinner, after sex, at the …."

"Do not talk about sex with my fiancée!"

"He doesn't like admitting that she's sloppy seconds," Azula whispered into his ear.

Sokka laughed loudly. "Whoa!"

"Stop laughing! And stop whispering!"

"What?" Satoru questioned. "How is that fair?"

"FAIR! All I wanted was for Azula to go to Republic City and sign one stupid contract. She comes back with the perfect boyfriend to ruin my wedding, and you want to talk about fair?" He stormed off.

"Azula," Ursa chided.

"What? I like him. Why shouldn't we date because Suki's oversensitive and Zuko will never, ever, ever be happy? He was born to be miserable."

"He does do miserable really well," Satoru commented.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? Does he not always look kind of sad to you?"

"I'm surprised you're talking this much," Toph told him. "You're usually only chatty after sex."

Ursa gasped.

"I guess it was my nap, or whatever it was they put in that lemonade."

"Ahh, booze!"

"Was it spiked?"

"My lemonade is always spiked," Azula told him.

"I knew you were a good woman," Toph told Azula.

"You're not too bad your self."

* * *

><p>Zuko went to find Suki. She was staring at the wall. "I can't believe I let her get the best of me again."<p>

After she got out of Boiling Rock, she promised herself that Azula would never get the upper hand on it again, but she did it. She had Sokka wrapped around her crooked little finger and Suki looked like the crazy one, the jealous one.

"I lost it too, and it wasn't even her at the end of it. Toph and Satoru are not helping."

"But they are as they always are. It's your sister that's the problem."

"I can't forbid them from dating. Sokka will only chase after her more."

"But can you at least talk to him. It will sound like jealously coming from me."

"And it won't sound very good from me either. He'll just think I'm the big brother who doesn't want him defiling his sister."

"EW!"

"Tell me about it."

"Do you think she likes him?"

Zuko shrugged. "I've never known her to have a boyfriend before. I wasn't even sure if she went that way to be honest."

"Do you think it's all an act?"

"I didn't think Sokka was acting. He looked like he was in love."

"Oh perish the thought," Suki wept.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Zuko said.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should talk to them," Ursa said to Iroh.<p>

"Do you mean Zuko and Suki or Sokka and Azula?"

"I meant Sokka and Azula, but I guess we should talk to Zuko and Suki too. We can't have them yelling like that at the wedding."

Iroh agreed. "We should learn more about Sokka and Azula's relationship."

After dinner, Sokka and Azula were kissing on her pavilion. "I love kissing you," she told him as she pulled him to her mouth. She hadn't had much experience kissing. She had played a few games at parties, but she wouldn't go any further than that.

Not many things stuck from her princess training, but one of them was not giving up the goods unless you could handle marrying him if you got pregnant, and none of those guys seemed like they could survive a month of Azula, much less the seven years you needed for your marriage to not look like a sham.

Sokka grinned as he leaned in. "You're like a drug coursing through my veins. I can't get enough." He pinned her to her bed. He started writhing against her and then there was a knock at the door.

"Go away," she grumbled.

He started to suck on her neck.

Used to Azula's temper, Ursa opened the door just to gasp.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"I would like a word, and I think it best Sokka get off of you, now!"

Mama bear wasn't playing. Sokka excused himself.

Azula sat up. "I know you didn't save yourself until marriage, so if you think you can guilt trip me into keeping my innocence, it's a waste of time."

"I didn't come here for that," Ursa said coolly. "I came to talk about the wedding."

"So talk."

Sokka was looking for something to do for thirty minutes. Hopefully, Ursa would be gone by then when he saw Iroh.

"Sokka, care to join me for a drink?"

"Sure."

The men got whiskeys.

"So I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Pretty good recently. I'm working in Republic City and there's so much to do. It's nice to get away for a little bit."

"I'm sure it is. You live alone."

"Yeah. Azula and I are not at the cohabiting stage yet. I think it's good that we have our own space as needed."

"I can't disagree. I found it peculiar that you're dating."

"Most people do. Toph didn't even believe us at first. Azula had to kiss me at the table."

"How did you two get together?"

"I was drinking alone. Azula saw me from the back and thought I was cute, but she didn't recognize me at first. She sat down next to me, and I didn't recognize her either, until she turned to face the bartender and I saw her eyes. I kind of jumped out of my chair, but then I realized she was just getting a drink. We exchanged tales over some whiskeys, and we hit it off.

We didn't rush into a commitment at first. It was still a little weird given our history with each other, but eventually, I knew that I wanted more than a casual fling, so I told her, and we were official. It's why I became her date at the last minute. I didn't see the point in telling everyone if we weren't serious about it."

The lie was almost true, and it felt kind of true now.

"Zuko and Suki aren't taking it well."

"I didn't expect them to jump for joy, but I also didn't expect Suki to accuse Azula of conspiring to make her miserable at the table. Even if she thinks that, yelling it out in public is kind of unseemly."

"I suppose it is, but she has never known you or Azula to get along before. It's not surprising that she's suspicious."

"I didn't think Zuko and Suki knew each other that well, and then he told me he was in love with her," Sokka finished his drink. "You never really know, and it wasn't my place to interfere with them. I just thought I should get the same chance with Azula."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't, but this is their wedding. We don't want there to be any more fights."

"I know Azula can control herself. I can't, however, control how other people react to us. My father will be there, and so will my sister and all of my friends. I don't know what they're going to say, but I'm not letting her go."

* * *

><p>"What is Sokka to you?"<p>

"Didn't I already go over this?"

"What I mean is, are you two serious?"

"Yes we're serious. Am I going to have to get interrogate by everyone while I'm here, because I'd be just as happy to take Sokka and go right back to my apartment?"

"Azula, he's Zuko's best friend."

"So. It's not like he never dated my (former) best friend."

"I know that he did in the past, but he's getting married."

"Again, I know. Why else would I be here dealing with his geisha whore?"

"We need for you all to get along."

"I can be cordial around people I hate. I've been doing it my whole life, but I refuse to sit silent while Suki accuses me of using Sokka for some twisted type of payback. I wouldn't do that to him, and if you think I would, then you should leave."

"I'll talk to your brother, but try to play nice."

"Bye mother." Azula promised nothing.

* * *

><p>Sokka tried to get back to the room when Zuko found him.<p>

"Can we talk?"

You too! "Where?"

"Your room?"

"Azula's in it."

You don't have a separate room? "We should talk about that too. I guess my room then."

They went into Zuko's quarters. Suki heard them coming and went into Zuko's study. She wanted to hear what Sokka had to say.

"What's going on with you and my sister?"

"She's my girlfriend. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"YES!" Zuko turned to him. "Why am I just hearing about it now?"

"We were only dating casually before. I wasn't going to mention it if it wasn't serious, but then we made it official, so we decided to go to the wedding together."

"And you're serious about her?"

"I love her."

WHAT! Suki seethed in her mind.

"You love my sister?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

"You used to love Suki."

"You used to love Mai."

"It wasn't the same."

"Neither is Azula. I had a rough year. Nothing seemed to be happening the way I wanted it to, and when I ran into Azula, she was the last person I was expecting, but she was different. She was funny, charming in a way, and we started hanging out. I wasn't sure if we'd every really be a couple. Our worlds are different, and we both have families who expected something else for us, but I want it to be her. I'll figure the rest out when I get to it."

"I hope you know what you're doing?"

"I do."

"I guess I can't stop you."

"No, you can't."

Sokka left.

He finally found his way back to Azula's door. "How was your talk?"

"Nonsense. Yours."

"Double Nonsense. I got Iroh and Zuko."

"I only got one prima donna."

"I would feel bad (maybe) if we caused all this drama for fun, but I want you to be mine, and I don't care how mad they get about it."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I."

Thursday: 2 Days Before the Wedding

Ty Lee came the next day to help get her friend ready for her wedding. She came to the palace and came into see an argument between Suki and Ursa.

"I don't want them at my table!"

"Well, that's too bad! She's still the Crown Princess, despite your misgivings of her."

"Misgivings! MISGIVINGS! Do you have any idea what a terror your daughter was during the war? She!"

Ty Lee clamped a hand over Suki's mouth. "Let me handle this," Ty Lee said as she dragged Suki away.

"What the heck was that?"

"It was me saving your behind," Ty Lee told her. "Whatever Azula did, don't take it out on Ursa."

"You're right!" Suki stormed over to Azula's door. The Princess was having breakfast in bed with Sokka.

"I could get used to this," he said.

"Me too."

They heard pounding on the door.

"Don't come in!" Azula told whoever was knocking.

"We're naked!" Sokka claimed.

Suki ignored them and threw open the door. They actually were naked. "EW!"

"Told you," Sokka hollered.

Suki slammed the door shut.

"Was that?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Yes, that was Sokka, naked and in bed with Azula."

Ty Lee laughed. "Sokka is with Azula!" She found it hilarious.

"It's not funny."

"It kind of is, two warriors, sworn to hate each other, secretly falling in love. It's so cliché and cheesy that I bet Azula hates it."

"They aren't in love! This is just a rouse to ruin my wedding."

"You think Azula would sleep with Sokka just for that? She's kind of picky."

"How picky?"

"I've seen her turn down like six guys in a row. I was starting to wonder what team she played for."

"Well this is absurd, and they have no business sitting together at the royal table."

"They kind of do. She is the Crown Princess."

"Why can't she sit at his table?"

"You want to put her with the Southern Water Tribe. They'll kill each other."

"Can you find out what's really going on with them?"

"I don't spy between friends. It creates bad feelings."

"You're going to ask her anyway."

"I know. I'm just not promising to tell you anything she tells me."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Azula was laughing.<p>

"How did you know she would barge in this morning?" Sokka questioned.

"I didn't, but I figured someone would. I was kind of hoping it would be Ursa."

Just then, Toph came in. "Are you two decent?"

"No."

"Good thing I'm blind. Can we go to that dim sum place you keep boasting about?"

"Yeah Sure. How's 2PM?"

"That's fine. Try not to make any babies."

Before she could leave, Ursa came in. "Good you're up. I need," she turned to see her daughter sitting there, naked with Sokka. "OH SPIRITS!" She shrieked and ran away.

Azula and Toph started cracking up.

Sokka shook his head but he grinned. "How much do you want to bet Zuko's coming over here?"

"You don't think he's working."

"Azula, I need to talk to you about Sokka's sleeping arrangements," he said as he walked in the open door. "AAHHHH!" he ran into the door before running out of the room.

All three of them were in hysterics.

"This is too good," Sokka laughed.

* * *

><p>Zuko started hitting his head against the wall.<p>

Iroh stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Azula, Sokka, naked, door, open! Agni hates me!"

Iroh sat him down. "Relax, drink some tea."

Ursa came in looking white. "Azula, Sokka, naked, door, open! Spirits why?"

Iroh gave her some tea too. "They should close the door."

"I knew I shouldn't have invited her," Zuko said of his sister.

Ty Lee came by a few hours later. They were dressed by then.

"Did you have a good morning?"

"I had an excellent morning," Azula said cheerily.

"Where's Sokka?"

"He and Satoru were geeking out over some engineering stuff."

"How did you two?"

"We ran into each other at a bar, not exactly the classiest start, but it worked."

"You're happy."

"He makes me really happy," Azula admitted. "I hope he doesn't change his mind."

"Why would he?"

"We told my family. His family still doesn't know."

"Oh, and they will soon. The wedding is in two days."

"I know. I don't get nervous, but I'm nervous."

Ty Lee ruffled her hair. "It won't be so bad."

"Are you nuts? Katara is going to flip. That actually sounds like fun, but I don't want his father to hate me."

"Just try your best."

"So what are you doing until the wedding?"

"Helping Suki."

"She had a meltdown last night," Azula laughed.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is! She can't control herself, and she barged in here this morning. We told her we were naked."

"You could have locked your door."

"What if the palace is on fire? I never lock my door when I'm in the room."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What if you are (having sex)?"

"Well, that hasn't happened. Sokka's the first guy who's gotten past kissing with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to just give it up for any guy."

"I'm not surprised by that. So how is he?"

"He's really good with his tongue, and I could barely fit him in my mouth."

Ty Lee's jaw dropped.

"If I could drop my jaw like that, it would have been easier."

Ty Lee turned tomato carrot red. "How big are we talking?"

Azula motioned with her hands.

"You're making that up."

"I am not."

"Sure you weren't drunk?"

"I was drunk that first time, but I saw it last night when I was sober, and yeah, he's a big boy."

* * *

><p>The girls decided to go to the bathhouses.<p>

"I haven't been here in a while," Ty Lee said.

"Neither have I."

They went inside, where the servants bathed them and pampered them.

"Remember when we used to come here years ago," Ty Lee said.

"And we would kiss when we thought no one was looking. I remember Ty."

"I didn't want to share you," Ty Lee said to her.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I couldn't stand my home anymore."

"You could have come here."

"I know, but I didn't have anything going on for me. I couldn't just be the girl followed everyone else around."

"What will you do when you tire of being a warrior?"

"I don't know." Ty Lee became the leader when Suki got engaged to Zuko.

* * *

><p>After their bath, they went to dim sum with the others.<p>

"Ty Lee, it's good to see you," Sokka said to her.

"Likewise, and thank you for putting on clothes."

He snickered. "It's not my fault, people didn't believe in knocking."

"Suki knocked."

"And we said not to come in because were naked. That was her own fault."

"She's really upset that you two are together."

"I know, but she lost the right to be upset when she accepted Zuko's proposal. If I were engaged, I wouldn't want my fiancée making a fuss about who her exes were dating."

"I think she's upset about who you're dating rather than that you are dating."

"Are you sure?" Azula said. "It's easy to say she's upset because it's me, but it was probably easier to be the only one who had moved on. She could pity Sokka because he was alone while she was happy, and she could say she was better off without him. She probably doesn't want to think that he's better off without her, no matter who he's with."

"I've never been happier," Sokka said as he kissed Azula.

"Seriously. You two need a shock collar. He's going to get her pregnant by the time we get home," Toph retorted.

* * *

><p>Suki couldn't find Ty Lee anywhere. "Where did she go?"<p>

"Lady Ty Lee went to dim sum," the servant told her.

"With who."

"With whom, Princess Suki."

She glared.

"She went with Princess Azula, Master Sokka, Lady Bei Fong and Satoru the Engineer."

Like she needed their titles and vocations. "When are they coming back?"

"I would think by four, but I would not know if they stopped elsewhere on the way home."

The quintet made it back laughing all the way when Suki was there with her arms folded.

"Ty Lee, I thought you'd be here."

"Oh sorry, I got invited to lunch, and we lost track of time. What do you need?"

She followed Suki away from the group.

"Someone's whipped," Azula whispered in Toph's ear.

Toph made the motion.

Ty Lee was trying to figure out how to make the flowers less noticeable. "You could put some of them inside, during the banquet, if you don't want them all outside."

"A flowery banquet?"

"It would be pretty."

The only problem was that Ursa ordered different flowers for the banquet.

"I DON'T WANT ALL OF THESE ROSES!"

"What's wrong with roses?" Sokka asked.

Suki stormed off.

"Ursa went crazy on the flower order and Suki's upset."

"Could I have some of them?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Sure, but what for?"

"I thought I could do something special for Azula."

"Aw that's sweet, like fill the bathtub with rose petals."

He hadn't thought of that. "Yeah."

"Well, you could also get scented candles and some chocolates."

She is gold right now. "How many rose petals do you think I need to fill a bathtub?"

It would only take 1-2 dozen to cover the top of the bath with rose petals. Maybe three since Azula had a big bathtub. Suki had 3000 flowers and about 1000 roses. She only wanted like 200 of them, but Sokka couldn't take 800 roses, so he agreed to take about 8-dozen off Ty Lee's hands, using three dozen to fill the bathtub and the rest to put in Azula's room.

Ty Lee was excited that Sokka was going to romance Azula. She could use a little love.

* * *

><p>That night, Azula wanted to have fun with Sokka.<p>

"Let's not do everything tonight."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to romance you first."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Azula kissed him. "You're sweet, but you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"You're not like any other girl, Azula. Honestly, I got most girls home with a cute grin spending maybe 10-15 coins on their drinks. You're worth more to me than that, and I want our first time to be a memory we're both fond of."

"Why are you such a sap?"

"I wasn't before you. I lost my virginity in a ratty tent in the Western Air Temple, hardly something to write home about."

Azula put her hand on his jaw. "I'm sure whatever you do will be nice."

He kissed her. "Let's do some other stuff."

When Ty Lee told Suki that she had found a use for some of these flowers, the bride to be was happy.

"Someone wanted them?"

"Sokka wanted them," Ty Lee told her.

"Why?"

"I assume for his girlfriend." She suddenly realized that she should have said Satoru wanted them.

"How many flowers did he want?"

"100."

"A HUNDRED!" He maybe got her flowers once in their relationship, and she was pretty sure he stole them.

"You had 1000 roses and you said you only wanted like 200 of them there. I would have given him 800, but he didn't think he could fit them all in her room."

"What is he going to do with 100 roses?"

"I don't know," Ty Lee lied. "Are you jealous?"

"NO!"

"It's okay to be a little jealous. Do you want me to poke Zuko so he does something romantic?"

"NO! This will not be a competition."

"That's probably wise."

Suki was mad. If she said she needed the flowers back, everyone would know she was being petty. She just knew Azula was up to no good. How could she prove it?

Friday: 1 Day Before the Wedding

Aang and Katara arrived on Appa.

They had work to do up until the moment they left, but they were able to fly out Thursday night and get there Friday, mid morning.

"I need a good meal and a bath," Katara told him.

"Good thing we're going to the palace."

Aang brought Appa to the barn and gave some coins to Kip, the caretaker.

"He's in good hands, Mr. Avatar."

"You can just call me Aang."

Appa grunted.

"I got a honeycomb for you," the caretaker told him.

Appa was happy about that.

Katara was headed into the palace. Aang was right behind her.

"Welcome," Ursa said to them warmly.

"Thank you," Katara said. "Is there anyway we can help?"

"Oh no. You're our guests and we pay plenty of people to work around here. Don't lift a finger."

"I'm a bit tired, so I'll have to take you up on that," Aang said with a grin.

"We should find Zuko and Sokka," Katara said.

The servants took their stuff.

* * *

><p>Suki was still angry about the flowers. "Why does he need so many flowers?" she yelled.<p>

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Zuko said. "You didn't want them. Ty Lee gave them away. Who cares what he does with them?"

"Don't you see? It's one thing for them to just be having sex, but he's falling for her."

"I can't tell him who to love. I already talked to him."

"Are we interrupting?" Katara questioned.

"Oh no," Zuko told her before he greeted her with a hug. "Welcome. Thanks for coming and hopefully, the palace will hold itself together until the wedding."

"Often weddings bring out people's emotions. Sometimes they say things they don't really mean," Aang said neutrally.

"Oh I mean everything I have to say about that bitchy little …"

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm going to go take a break."

"You should do that."

"Would it be overreaching to ask what's wrong?"

"Suki and my sister, well hate each other, and Suki finds a way to get mad about everything Azula does, and I'm not so sure Azula's actually trying to be a problem. I think Suki's just well, a little too emotional right now."

"Your sister is sneaky," Katara told him.

"Oh I know, but Suki's been fighting with my mother all week and yelling at poor Ty Lee left and right, so I'm not sure if it's just Azula at this point."

"Is she a bridezilla?" Aang questioned.

"Aang," Katara smacked his arm.

"Sometimes the nicest people get a little crazy."

"I don't think it's that bad," Zuko said, "but I am glad we only have one more day."

* * *

><p>Azula kissed Sokka's chest. "Good morning."<p>

"Good morning, Love."

"I could wake up every morning like this."

"Do you mean last night or us in bed now?"

"Either, or both. I like having your arms around me when I wake up."

"Is this an invitation?"

Azula hadn't meant to ask him to move in, but she thought it might be good. "It's not too soon is it?"

"It can be whenever we want it to be. We can do a trial run, and if we like it, we stay, and if it's too fast, I'll go back to my place."

"A trial run once we're back in Republic City."

"Maybe we should keep this our secret."

"Zuko already lectured me on my chastity since you're here."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. He was trying to be my father. Even Ozai didn't get into details."

"He didn't?"

"I think he expected me to be discreet if I indulged."

"I see and what did Zuko tell you about your chastity."

"He went on about how an honorable man would wait and the consequences of being unmarried and pregnant and …"

Sokka started cracking up. "Really, so what was he doing with Mai, playing Pai Sho?"

"You're surprised that the men in my world are hypocritical? What do you call a nobleman who sleeps with several hot women?"

"A player."

"And what about a noblewoman who sleeps with several hot men."

"A slut," Sokka said, unfortunately.

"It's the same standard everywhere. Zuko knows that the world will treat me differently for this than you. You're the one landing a princess. I'm the one giving it up."

Sokka said. "The hell with them. You're mine."

They started to kiss. There was more knocking on their door.

"Seriously, I'm still naked!"

"Then put on your clothes!" Suki yelled at her.

Azula groaned. "Will she ever grow up?"

Azula put on underwear and a robe. She slipped into her slippers and left the bedroom. "What is it now?"

"Is Sokka in there?"

"Yes, and he's not dressed."

Suki started to walk. Azula followed the implicit command to follow her and they ended up down the corridor into an empty room. "What is this about?"

"What? You're the one who called me out of bed."

"I mean you and Sokka."

"We're together. Is that not clear?"

"You're not fooling me princess. I know this is some kind of game for you."

"You know nothing. Does it really bother you this much that Sokka loves me?"

Suki glared. "Is that it? Get him to fall in love with you and then break his heart?"

"No. I may have done a lot of nasty things in my life, but I've never lied about my affections for someone. I'm not like that. My mother is, but that's her deal."

Suki didn't even ask. "This isn't about your mother. Sokka may not be my boyfriend anymore, but he's still my friend and ..."

"Really? He was your friend when you sent him a Dear Jing letter instead of breaking up with him in person? He was your friend when you hopped into bed with his best friend? He was your friend when you put him in the untenable position of either being in a wedding party that he didn't want to be in or looking like an immature brat in front of the world? (They asked Sokka to do it in front of all their friends. He could hardly say no.) You wouldn't even let him throw Zuko a bachelor party. You humiliated him in front of everyone for what purpose, so he could keep track of the rings?

If you were his friend, then you would let him go, and let him make his own dating choices good or bad. You would want him to be happy, even if it was with someone you didn't like. You wouldn't keep barging in on us like you have any right to make decisions for him anymore. You have a lot to learn when it comes to friendship."

Azula walked away in an angry huff.

Suki didn't realize how much Sokka actually confided in Azula. She probably knew much more about the future Fire Lady than she would have wanted. Was that her goal all along, to pump Sokka for information?

Azula went back to bed.

"What was that about?"

"Just the same old, I must be using you for some type of conspiracy." The first accusation was funny. Now, Azula was just annoyed. "I hate that everyone thinks I'm incapable of falling in love. I'm not a saint. Any idiot could see that, it doesn't mean I don't have feelings, that I can't enjoy the things you do for me, that I don't want us more than I've ever wanted anything."

Sokka kissed her hard on the mouth. "I love you, and anyone who isn't blinded by hatred or jealousy can see we have something special. I expected a lot of people to object to us, but not everyone does. Toph doesn't. Satoru doesn't. Ty Lee doesn't. We'll make it through this, and at the end of the day, if my friends can't accept us, then they're not my friends anymore."

"I love you," she finally said to him. He pulled her into his arms. "Let's have breakfast here."

* * *

><p>Katara and Aang shared a bath before getting breakfast. They were in a very good mood.<p>

"Good morning Iroh," Aang said cheerily.

"How was your flight?" he asked them.

"It was pleasant. The weather was good."

"Weddings are such a happy time."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Suki stormed past them

"I was just trying to help Baby!" Zuko was chasing her.

Katara looked horrified.

"I hope I didn't jinx Zuko."

"He seems to be having trouble today. Something about Azula and Suki and I don't know," Aang said.

"Oh, well they've been arguing ever since she got back."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Um, I'm not sure if it's my place to say, but I think it will be clear by tonight."

"I see," Katara said, cautiously.

"I need a drink," Zuko declared.

"It's not even noon," his mother told him.

"I know you've been drinking in the morning all week."

"Well between your fiancée and your sister, can you blame me? It's like the clash of the titans, the crack-head edition."

Iroh started laughing. Zuko stared at him. "I can't help it. That's just hilarious."

"Well Suki's still upset over whatever Azula said to her this morning. I tried to talk to her about it, but she just yelled at me, so I don't know what Azula even did."

Ursa sighed. "I keep trying to get Azula to be nice, but she insists on starting fights."

Toph and Satoru came into the room. "Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes, welcome to the party."

"Hey Toph. Satoru, how's your visit going?" Aang asked them.

"Pretty good. Zappy took us to get dim sum the other day, and it was so good."

"Who?" Katara asked her.

"Oh Azula."

"You went to lunch with Azula?" Aang questioned.

"Yeah, she's pretty fun. She's the only one who can match me shot for shot, unlike all you pussies!"

Ursa gasped. "That is hardly language appropriate for a lady."

"So!" Toph laughed. "I swear you and Zappy are opposites. She could hardly care what language I use."

"I think she likes it when you make other people uncomfortable," Satoru told her.

"Oh yeah. We do that a lot. Hmm. We haven't gotten into any good bar fights in awhile. Remind me to check her schedule when we get back."

"Sure."

"You two bar fight together," Ursa was disappointed.

"Well, she shouldn't go alone Mama Bear. That would be dangerous."

"Mama Bear?" Zuko questioned.

"She is a mother, and her name is Ursa."

"I always thought that was one of your weaker nicknames," Azula said as she and Sokka came into the room. "Sure it works, but it's almost not a nickname since Ursa literally means bear."

"I know, but I don't think we're at the point in our relationship where I can give her a nickname based on her personality."

"You could call her prickly bear instead of prickly pear since she's so uptight."

"Azula!" Zuko hissed.

"Hmm, not bad, but I'll keep working on it."

"Just an idea."

Sokka greeted his sister and Aang. "Did you want to come to the bachelor party?" He asked Aang.

"I'm not allowed to have one," Zuko reminded him.

"Oh I know, so you're not invited."

Toph cracked up. "Snoozles, you're the best."

"Well who's going?" Zuko folded his arms.

"Me, Satoru, Toph, Azula, Ty Lee can come, but I don't know if Suki will still have her doing bitch work and ..."

"Wedding planning is not bitch work," Katara told him.

"Yes it is," Azula said, because it makes you really _itchy_ she said grinning at her mother.

Ursa walked away in defeat.

"You always know how to make her disappointed in you," Sokka remarked. "It's like it's a gift."

"I decided to embrace my mother repellant."

Sokka kissed her lips quickly.

The others were used to it by now.

"What was that?" Aang questioned.

"What was what?"

"Why did you just kiss Azula?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Katara cracked up. "That's funny!"

"Why does everyone think we're joking when we say that?"

"Maybe I should get you a betrothal necklace, so people get it."

Zuko's jaw dropped.

"I think it's a little early for that."

"But it's not too early for this," Sokka pulled her in his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her to his body.

Aang's jaw dropped. Katara started turning red, her fists clenched. How could he date Azula? Out of all of the stupid things he's ever done he picked the worst woman on Earth to, oh that is disgusting.

Sokka started groping her ass.

Zuko started seeing red. "Will you stop manhandling my sister in public like that? What will the nobles think?"

Azula broke the kiss to say, "that he's a good kisser, and they'd be right." She picked his lips again. "I could kiss you all day Caveman."

"Right back at ya, Firefly."

"Seriously, those nicknames make me ill," Toph told her.

"Caveman and Firefly?" Aang was incredulous. "How did … What?"

"OUT OF ALL OF THE STUPID AND RIDICULOUS STUNTS YOU HAVE PULLED SOKKA, THIS ONE TAKES THE CAKE!" Katara screamed at him.

"This is absurd. It doesn't make any sense. How could you like her of all people? I know you went through a phase of screwing random sluts but …"

"She's not a slut and we're not just screwing around," Sokka said definitely. "I love her, and if you don't like it, well that's just your problem Sis.'"

Katara froze. This can't be happening.

"I think they look good together," Aang said.

"What?" Katara snapped at him.

"I mean they contrast nicely together. He's tall and lean. She's shorter and curvier. They have contrasting skin tones. It's artistic."

"Then they should paint a portrait, not roll around in the hay together."

"I don't have sex outside. I leave that for Toph."

"As you should," Toph told her.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? I can't see in bed."

"She has a privacy fence," Azula added.

"I like sunbathing out there too."

"That is fun."

They started talking about doing various activities naked.

"How can you all be okay with this?" Katara yelled at everyone.

"It's not for me to be okay with," Satoru said, "but in all the time I've known Sokka, which isn't nearly as long as you all have known him, I've never seen him so happy. Isn't that what matters?"

"NO!" Katara yelled at him. "Who cares if he's happy? If drinking cactus juice and streaking through the desert all day made him happy, we wouldn't let him do it. That's it, if you won't listen to reason then I forbid you from dating her!"

"What? I didn't forbid you from seeing Jet, and he turned out to be a terrorist."

"Who's Jet?" Satoru asked Toph.

"Um, he was a Freedom Fighter before Long Feng killed him."

"Oh."

"And what makes you think you can forbid him from anything?" Azula questioned. "He's almost 20 years old."

"Yeah. I'm a grown man, and I don't care how stupid you think I am, I'm not leaving Azula."

"We should plan this bachelor party."

"Are you coming Aang?"

"Maybe."

"NO!" Katara told him.

"You're on a tight leash," Azula commented. "Did Katara forget to put on your collar?"

"Oh nice shade Azula!" Toph told her before they high-fived.

"I thought so." She turned to Sokka. "Maybe I should get you a collar."

"Ooh!"

"NO!" Zuko yelled. "You will not."

"We can do it in Republic City."

"You would love that wouldn't you? Leading me around on our dates."

"Hmm, you could be my slave boy."

"I'm gonna barf!" Zuko ran out the room.

Iroh was all shades of pink. They were too much.

"Damn, you two are freaky," Toph told them.

"Let's go get our freak on elsewhere," Azula led him away by the collar.

Katara fainted.

Aang caught her. "This is going to be quite a wedding."

* * *

><p>When Katara woke up that afternoon, she demanded Aang tell her that Sokka and Azula were joking and that this was some kind of prank.<p>

"I don't think so," Aang told her. "I think they're actually serious."

"How can it be? She tried to kill all of us. She even tried to kill her own mother."

"Well, maybe she's changed."

"You don't actually think that. She was a brat the entire negotiation."

"And she got most of what she wanted. Maybe that's just her style. She was likely trained in politics and developed a method to be effective."

"So that makes it okay."

"They're no okay in negotiations. You either get what you want or you don't. It's why Kuei can't stand her. He doesn't know how to negotiate with her."

"And she set fire to his robes."

"It was only the sleeve," Aang admitted, "and I don't think him calling us for backup helped him at all."

"So you're just going to be okay with this?"

"It's not for me to say," Aang told her, "but I know Sokka knew how we would all react, so he must think she's worth it."

At dinner that night, there were several missing people, mainly Azula, Sokka, Toph, Satoru, and Ty Lee.

"Where did they all go?" Suki asked.

"My bachelor party," Zuko told her.

"What?"

"When you said I couldn't have one, they threw one anyway and just didn't invite me."

Iroh laughed. "That's actually pretty funny."

"What are they doing?" Ursa questioned.

"I think all you can eat wings, 3L towers of beer and strippers."

"They went to see strippers together?" Ursa gasped.

"Apparently, Azula knew the hottest club in town."

"Why would Ty Lee want to go to that?" Ursa questioned. She stopped trying to understand Azula and Toph.

"She's gay," Aang pointed out.

"What?" Katara asked him.

"You didn't know."

"You did?"

"It wasn't a secret. I don't think."

"No it wasn't," Suki clarified. "Really, a bachelor party?"

* * *

><p>Sokka almost got a hard on when he saw the 3L tower of beer. "I know you described this to me, but now that it's here," he told Azula, "I think I am in love."<p>

"Let's start pouring." Azula started filling their pint glasses. There were five of them and it was a little more than 6 pints in 3 liters, so they could each have a pint and then they'd have to get another tower if people wanted a second pint.

"I was thinking two towers for now and then wings, which doesn't sell alcohol, but we could bring our own beer to it or we could just wait until the strip club and buy our drinks there," Azula told them.

"How did you come up with all of this?" Satoru asked.

She shrugged. "I figured this would be what I did if I was Ty Lee's maid of honor."

She giggled. "You would be more fun than Mai."

"Is she still brooding over her crappy father or whatever?"

"No, she accepted he's just a nut, but it was hard. Her mother didn't believe her right away and tried to take back Tom-Tom."

"He'd probably be better off with her cousins. They're almost normal."

"Mai's mother has him now."

"I meant picking her cousins to raise Tom-Tom over their mother. She's kind of stupid."

Ty Lee shook her head. They finished their tower and got ready for the second one.

Toph raised the bar. "Why don't we get a third tower before we go get wings?"

They were quite drunk by the time they got to dinner.

"Y'all are lightweights," Toph told them.

"It's not the alcohol, it's the carbonation," Ty Lee fussed. "That was a lot of beer."

"Yeah it was," Sokka grinned. Suki would have never taken him to a place like that.

"They serve food too, but it's over priced for what they give you,"

They got to Rishi's Wings Hut and the all you can eat special was still going on.

"Just in time. If you order now, we'll keep em coming, no matter how much you eat."

"We'll take 5 orders of all you can eat wings. Do people want an assortment or a particular type?"

"Assortment!" Sokka declared.

"You got it!"

They brought spicy wings, garlic wings, fried wings, sweet and sour wings; it was a bonanza.

They put a cloth around your shirt to protect it from the sauce. It was the only place where Azula would eat with a giant bib.

"I can't believe I'm eating all you can eat wings with a princess," Satoru told her.

"A true princess enjoys the finer things in life, no matter in what form they arrive."

The owner had never seen eaters like Sokka and Toph. They were eating the plates almost as fast as he could bring them out. Ty Lee was done first and she got through three good-portioned plates. Given her size, it was no small feat. Satoru only got through four and a half, but since they all were doing the special, Toph just finished his.

Azula called it quits at five, wanting to stop before she risked making herself puke. Toph made it to nine and Sokka got a record thirteen for his weight class.

"I have never seen a man who wasn't obese eat as many wings," the owner told him.

They even did a quick sketch of him to put on their wall.

"This is awesome," Sokka said as they cleaned up and headed for the club.

"I can't believe you ate that much," Ty Lee said, "and I've seen you eat plenty of times."

"I kind have missed lunch."

"How?"

"Azula distracted me."

"I distracted you?"

"Yeah."

"You're the one who threw me on the bed after I got out of the bath."

"You shouldn't have looked so sexy."

"In a towel?"

"Oh yeah!"

Azula shook her head. They had a carriage taking them to each destination, so they wouldn't have to be able to walk.

She got them a booth at the club, so they weren't rubbing elbows with the other patrons and had five whiskey sours sent to the table to start them off.

The show was about to start. Azula leaned against her boyfriend, not as interested in the dancers as she was in being closed to him.

The music started blaring. Toph jumped into Satoru's lap in shock.

"I got you," he as he held her waist.

"Why am I here? I can't see." The floor was wooden.

"We can still get you a dance," Azula told her.

"Do it. I want to tell Sugar Queen all about it tomorrow."

The first dancer came out. She was called the painted lady and was dressed like the spirit, but then she threw off her robe and it was clear that she was naked with "clothes" painted on her body.

Satoru described for Toph what they were watching.

"Is she hot?"

"She's got a nice figure, but the paint is kind of a turn off for me."

"I like it," Ty Lee said, "but it doesn't exude sexuality to me. In the circus, this wasn't that uncommon."

"She must wax a lot," Azula commented, making Sokka blush.

"OW!" Toph said in sympathy pain.

The next dancer was Earth Kingdom. She was dressed like a Kyoshi Warrior.

The announcer called her Suki.

"OH!" Sokka gasped. Zuko's gonna die when he hears this. Ty Lee was appalled. Azula was puckish. "How much for a dance?"

"What are you?" Sokka questioned.

"Would you like to play, pretty lady?" She asked.

"I think my boyfriend would like a dance." Azula paid the woman and moved aside so she could straddle Sokka.

"Um!"

She pushed off her warrior outfit, leaving her in her green underwear. "He's cute. What's his name?"

"Sokka the Warrior." Azula said proudly as the woman straddled him. With her face makeup on, it was hard to see if she looked like Suki, but the body was pretty close.

"I see. Well, hello Sokka," she whispered in his ear as she danced. The woman had no problem thrusting her chest into his face. He wasn't sure if he was going to get in trouble with Azula for enjoying this, even if she paid for the dance, Zuko for getting a lap dance in front of his sister or Suki for getting a dance from a girl who dressed up like her.

"I can see you have quite the spear, Sokka." She grinned as she got up and left. "He's all yours."

Ty Lee was impressed. He was big.

"Was that fun?"

"Were you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Me, trouble?" Azula purred. "Whatever do you mean?"

There was a water tribe woman third. Ty Lee seemed to think she was cute.

"Do you want her?" Azula asked.

"Um…"

Toph yelled, "we got a taker over here!" and pointed at Ty Lee before she could change her mind.

The woman grinned as she sauntered over. "Aren't you a cutie?" She said as she straddled her hips. "What's your name?"

"Ty Lee," she stammered.

"Well, my name's Kyra," she said as she straddled the warrior. Her chest was small, but she had a nice round ass, that she kept grinding on Ty Lee's crotch, making her pant from the friction.

"Are you getting wet for me?" she whispered in the girl's ear, making her gasp audibly. "I like dancing for girls. They're much more polite than the boys." The clubs had strict rules. The girls touch you. You don't touch them.

"Here's my card," she slipped into Ty Lee's hand before she took off.

Ty Lee had not had a good fuck in some time. She had a feeling that woman could really give it to her.

Toph gave Satoru a lap dance during the show, which made their whole table laugh.

"I'm not paying you," Azula told her.

"I'm charging him," she said of Satoru.

He used her to shield his erection from public view for the rest of the night.

"What's the big deal? You got a stiffy in public. It happens."

He turned tomato-carrot red. "Did you really have to say that?"

"No, but it was fun, so I said it!"

They got home drunk and tired.

Sokka set an alarm. "I hope I don't wake up hungover tomorrow."

"Drink some water now, and I'll help you metabolize your booze."

"How?"

She started heatbending him, warming his body, so he would break down the alcohol faster.

"Oh this feels good." He pulled her close, enjoying her body heat as they fell asleep.

Zuko and Suki spent the night before their wedding separate. Zuko wondered why. It's not like anyone would know the difference, and they've been living together for months, but his mother insisted, which meant, it happened.

This time tomorrow night, she would be his Fire Lady. The idea was so exciting he could hardly sleep.


	3. Ruining Wedding Plans

Saturday Morning: The Wedding

The crews came early to set up for the historic moment. There were caterers, florists, ice sculptors even thought it was summer and it would melt quickly, earth sculptors, fire artists and musicians all set to work and make this a day and night to remember.

Ty Lee woke up and needed coffee before she could help get Suki ready. She went to help get her in her dress.

"How was the bachelor party?"

"It was fun."

"I can't believe they went with their boyfriends. I would never let Zuko go to a place like that."

Ty Lee shrugged. "Azula doesn't find it that sexual."

"What?"

"I mean sure, the women are being sexualized, but she doesn't see it any differently than when people use erotica or tinctures to get themselves in the mood. She doesn't care if he gets excited looking at another girl as long as she's the only one he touches once he's excited."

"Gross!"

"I got a dance from a hot girl, and it was fun."

"Pervert!"

* * *

><p>Sokka snuck downstairs to get some flowers from the florist. He had a big cloth bag to take away the roses.<p>

"Are you raiding the wedding?" Iroh questioned.

"Ty Lee said I could take some of the roses. She said they ordered way too many."

"How many are you taking?" Sokka had just dumped like 30 in a bag.

"She said I could have 100 roses, which should be enough." Sokka finished his bag and then he saw sunflowers and pinched some of them too and also some of the apricot ginger flowers.

Sokka heard Ursa in the distance. "I better go."

He ran off with the bag before the former princess could catch him.

"What are you doing?" Ursa asked Iroh.

"Just admiring. They look beautiful."

The decorator came to try and get all of the flowers in the correct place. She didn't notice that any were missing. Sokka hid the flowers in Azula's spare room and took his bath. He had to get ready for his part in the wedding.

Guests started to arrive. The ushers guided them to their seats and it was a sight to behold.

"They turned this entire wedding into a huge garden," Arnook said to his wife as they went to their seats.

"It's beautiful," she said.

Ursa looked happily as the guests were filling up the wedding.

"Azula! Get a move on!"

The royal family should be out there, but she was not moving quickly this morning.

Azula was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She was tired from being out late the night before.

Kiyi and Ikem were ready to go. Iroh was too. "Does Azula need help in there?" he looked to Ursa.

"If you don't get out here!" Ursa called into the room

"WHAT WILL YOU DO MOTHER?"

Kiyi laughed until Ursa frowned.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs, Miss. Flower Girl?"

"You told me to wait for you."

"I did. AZULA!" Ursa banged on the door.

Azula threw the door open. "I'm ready now." The servants did her makeup and her hair. She looked quite lovely, with her hair down and a flower shaped clip holding it back on one side.

Zuko growled as the servants got him ready. He was sweating bullets. "How am I so nervous?"

"Relax bro," Sokka told him. "She like loves you stupid!"

"How are you so calm?"

"I'm not marrying her," he laughed. "Why would I be nervous?"

"But you're the best man and she's your ex."

"Meh! I mean I wasn't thrilled, but I'm happy and in love. I feel awesome."

"I hate you."

"And it's hard to feel stressed out when Azula's so cuddly at night."

"Really man? Really?"

"Well if you're annoyed with me, then you're not so nervous? Are ya?"

IDIOT!

Now the royal family was seated. Azula asked the servant for some lemonade.

"It is hot out here," Ursa commented.

Azula wanted it for the booze.

The music started. Zuko and Sokka went to the altar.

"Don't his robes look fancy?" Katara commented to Aang.

"They are made from very fine silk."

"He can't afford that."

"Azula can."

"You don't think…"

"He's her date to her brother's wedding. Maybe she got him the robes."

"Is she his sugar mama?"

Ty Lee went next and waited for Suki. She wore a lovely pink dress.

"She would wear pink," Azula commented as he finished her lemonade.

"That was fast," Ursa said of her daughter's drink.

"Well, I wanted the booze to hit me fast."

"WHAT?"

"It was half gin, duh!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Not yet. Give me five minutes."

Ursa would throw her out if she could get away with it. Why is her daughter so impossible?

Kiyi went next with the flowers. She also had a pink dress, but hers had a tutu kind of thing on the bottom.

She sat with Ikem in the front when she was done.

Suki's father took her down the aisle. She had her hair up and a lovely white dress. She went with all white other than the more colorful dress Ursa had worn when she married then Prince Ozai.

She handed her bouquet to Ty Lee and Zuko pinned back her veil.

The Head Sage started the ceremony.

Azula was bored. She closed her eyes and was just about to doze off when her mother hit her.

"ATTACK!" Azula yelled in defense.

"Stop sleeping at your brother's wedding."

"I don't care if he sleeps at mine, as long as no one can hear him snore, and I don't snore."

Ursa was gonna kill her.

"I'll keep her awake," Iroh promised.

It wasn't that long, but it felt like forever as they told these cheesy stories in their vows about how they were friends and they didn't think they'd ever be more, but then they looked at each other with this special look and they never felt the same way again.

"This is such nonsense," Azula said under her breath. Love doesn't come down to innocuous looks that morph into something important for no reason. It comes down to the person you can truly be yourself around.

She told Sokka things she wouldn't even tell Ty Lee. She didn't find love in some unexpected place. She just did it. Sure they decided to make up a lie and then it was kind of true at the end, but when she kissed him, she wanted to kiss him. It wasn't just to make a show. It was because he tasted good.

Finally, they said their "I dos" and he was able to kiss his bride, so they could leave.

Suki's crowning ceremony was in an hour and Azula needed more alcohol for this.

People came down to hug the bride and congratulate the couple.

Sokka was looking around for his girlfriend. Where did she go?

Katara approached him with father.

"Hey Dad." Sokka said before the two men hugged.

"It's been a while since I've seen you."

"I know. I haven't been able to get away from work. I don't really get paid vacation days, and I have bills."

"Nothing wrong with getting your work done."

"Don't you have something to tell father," Katara glared.

"Not this second."

"You can tell me anything, son."

"I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, but I don't see her at the moment. I was about to look for her."

"You settlin' down?"

"I think so dad."

"Good for you."

Katara grunted. Hakoda was supposed to say no. He will, when he sees her.

Sokka escaped the line of fire and got into Azula's room to see her naked.

"Oh Baby Baby!"

"First of all, we're not doing the nasty yet. I need a cold bath since it's so hot out there, and I refuse to be sweaty all day. Two, I have a surprise for you tonight too, so you don't to see me change back into my dress."

"Aw, but I do get to kiss you and admire you now." He wrapped his arms around her nude body and kissed her tenderly.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away," Azula said.

"Your mother wants me to …" Iroh started. "AAAHHH!" he ran out screaming at the sight of her naked.

"Can't these fools listen?" Azula pouted.

Sokka laughed as he kissed her again.

Iroh ran into the bartending station, snatched a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a tall glass before chugging it straight.

"Way to start Prince Iroh!"

"I need therapy!" He ran away.

"Did you tell Azula?" Ursa started.

"NOOOO!"

"What the heck did she do to him?" Ursa frowned.

Azula and Sokka enjoyed a tall whiskey sour before the crowning ceremony. She kicked him out when it was time to get dressed again, like she said she would

Azula went down to rejoin her family. Sokka sat down with the tribe.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Bato asked him. Of course, Hakoda told everyone.

"With her family. I'll be sitting with her at the feast."

"Ah, is she a beaut?"

"She's fucking gorgeous."

"Nice!"

Iroh refused to look at Azula during the crowning ceremony.

"What did you do to him?" Ursa questioned.

"Nothing. I was minding my own business!"

The Head Sage said more junk and sprinkled holy water. Suki got a crown and a bunch of people started cheering. She said some babble about being excited to help lead the country or something stupid. Azula wasn't listening. She was imaging whatever Sokka had in store for her tonight.

After Suki's ceremony, they had another break before the feast. The ice sculptors were hard at work as were the earth sculptures. The other artists would perform later.

Ty Lee was talking to Mai.

"You look cute."

"Thanks. My mother made me come."

"Aw, it's not so bad is it?"

"Once the nobles stop saying should have been you to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"We went to the strip club last night."

"Zuko had a bachelor party?"

"Suki wouldn't let him come, so we went without him."

Mai giggled. "How was that?"

"Fun, and you won't believe what happened." She described the Kyoshi stripper and how Azula paid for Sokka to get a dance.

"Now that is weird. Why would she do that?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Maybe she wanted to see if Suki still excited him."

"Why would she care?"

"He's her boyfriend."

"WHAT?" she yelled, causing everyone to look at her. "Stop looking at me!"

They turned away.

"They got together in Republic City. They've been all over each other all week. Zuko and Suki are both going nuts!"

"I gotta see this!"

Sokka had gone inside for some cool air. He saw Aang without his sister.

"So how are you holding up?" Aang asked him.

"I'm fine."

"It can't be that fun to watch your ex marry your best friend."

"It's not, but I've moved on to greener pastures."

"You're not jealous?"

He shrugged. "Azula's pretty amazing. If I was jealous before it was because Suki had found someone new and I hadn't, not that I wanted her back. Now, I'm on the Azula express!"

"Next stop, Republic City, choo choo!" Toph told him.

"Yeah, she wants me to move in with her."

"Really?" Aang gasped. Katara is gonna die when she hears that, and by die I mean want to kill Sokka even more!

"Yeah."

"Oh, her place is nice," Toph told him. "She has that comfy couch and everything's all new."

"You must not like the wooden floors though."

"Unlike some people who don't care if I can see," she pointed to Aang and Sokka, "She got a lacquer for the wood with traces of metal in it, so I can still see on it. It's not as good as being on earth, but if there's anything in my way, I can tell."

"You can do that?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. You can put trace metal in ink too, so I can read the paper. I still hate paper, but I can read it now. When she did her floor that way, I figured why not do that with ink too, and we found a guy to make it."

"That's great Toph. I can write to you now."

"Who says I'll read your babble Twinkle Toes?"

* * *

><p>Azula was sitting by herself on a bench.<p>

Mai saw her alone. "If she's with Sokka, why isn't she with him now?"

"I don't know."

Mai went to go find out. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Azula looked around. "He's just with Aang and Toph."

"Do you not like them or something?"

"Toph is fun. Aang's fine outside of negotiations. He's kind of immature when it comes to how politics works."

"He's done a lot over four years."

"I'm sure he has, but it's a matter of doing things well as opposed to just being able to slap your name of stuff and say it's complete, just to have to fix it three months later."

"Then why are you alone?"

"Well, we've been together almost nonstop since we got here. I thought he might want some time with his friends without an Azula filter, and he still hasn't told his father yet."

"Ah, the Chief. How did Katara react?"

"That witch. She tried to forbid him from seeing me, like she has any right."

"I hear Zuko and Suki thought you were kidding."

"Everyone thought we were kidding. I don't even know if Ursa believed it before she saw him kiss me."

"Perfect timing. You got together right before their wedding, giving them no chance to make a plan for it."

"He's the one who made it official at the last minute. If we had still been casual, I wouldn't have told them at all. Plus, what plan could they have made? Nothing they did or said was going to change it."

"I wasn't sure if you'd ever date," Mai told her. "I'm surprised your first boyfriend was him."

"Who says he's my first boyfriend?"

Mai looked at her.

"He is, but we haven't spoken in years. Would you know if I had one?"

"Ty Lee would have said something."

"I didn't tell her about Sokka until I was already here."

"And why was that?"

"I figured I'd see her here anyway. What difference did it make if she found out a few days a head of time, she might have left before the letter got there anyway."

Mai wasn't sure what to make of all this. "Why him?"

"I don't know if I can answer that. I love him, but I don't think it comes down to a when I first saw you moment or something cheesy and ridiculous like the garbage my brother spewed today.

I am able to be myself around him, in a way I haven't been with anyone else. It's like I have no reason to be guarded around him, like anything I say won't scare him away. I guess I like who I am when I'm around him better than I like who I am when I'm not."

"Damn it. You just cost me 50 coins." She turned to Ty Lee. "She actually loves him."

"I told you."

"What, did you think this was some scheme to ruin Suki's wedding?"

"I figured you were probably just horny, and ruining her big day was a fringe benefit."

"That's probably one of the most benign things anyone has said about our relationship."

"Given how everyone else in the palace is, I'm not that surprised."

When it was time for the feast, Hakoda expected Sokka to sit at his table, but his son was missing. "He's never late for food." He stood up, looking around for his son and then he saw him, sitting next to "who is that girl?"

She had her hair down and a smile on her face. She kissed him and cupped his face gently.

"Is that?"

He pointed to Bato. "Who is that girl?"

He stood up and looked. "That looks like the princess. Yeah, that's her alright."

"What is he doing with her?"

"It looks like they are a couple."

"A couple of what?" Surely he can't mean romance.

"You know, like Katara and Aang."

"Absolutely NOT!"

He marched over to his son. "Sokka, get up."

"What?"

"You are not doing whatever this is." He waved his finger at them.

"Excuse me."

"I am ordering you as your father and as your sovereign to get up and sit over there." He pointed to his table.

"No! You can send all the warriors you want after me. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're grounded!"

"I don't live with you, and I'm 19."

"Don't make me count to three."

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"One! Two! Two and a half! Two and three quarters! Two and seven eights! Two and …"

"He could go on until infinity," Azula told her boyfriend.

"Then let him go on until he gets there. We'll be done with the wedding by then."

"Maybe we should discuss this after the meal," Iroh suggested.

"I'll be back," he said as he sat down.

"As angry as he was," Azula said, "he actually didn't raise his voice, which means he either had some modicum of control, or he was too angry to control his voice box well enough to yell. Which one do you think it was?"

Sokka shrugged. "He hasn't tried the counting thing since I was like 11."

"Maybe I should try it. How effective is it?"

"Um, It's hard to say. It sounds stupid now unless you know what happens when he gets to three."

"Maybe it only works until the age 11."

Hakoda buried his head in his hands.

"Whats are you doing?" Bato asked him.

"How could my son betray me like this?"

"What?"

"He's dating Princess Azula!"

"So."

"So. She tried to kill both of us, and him and Katara."

"Did you look at her? She's freaking hot!"

"What?"

"If I were his age, I'd be in love with her too."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"So it's infatuation. If you leave them alone, they'll probably break up, but if you demand he stop seeing her, he'll only want her more. Just do nothing!"

Maybe it is just infatuation. "I am so confused."

The head table was served first. Once they had all of their food out then they started serving the tables very quickly.

Kiyi pointed to what she wanted, not remembering the names of all the dishes. Sokka formed a meat pile. Azula clandestinely slipped some vegetables on his plate. He ate them, surprised by the interruptions of the meat.

"Are you getting him to eat his vegetables?" Suki questioned.

"Not now that I've been outed."

"They actually taste like the meat since they got cooked together." Sokka kept eating.

Azula ate more vegetables and tofu than Sokka, but she had a good amount of meat too. The wine and beer was poured generously. They served juice and water as well.

Over at the Air Nation Table, Aang was enjoying the array of vegetables, tofu, rice, and pasta dishes in front of him. Katara was glaring at her brother. "How could he be with her?"

"He seems really happy, and she must have changed. Toph is friends with her and so is Satoru."

"Even if that counted, which it hardly does, since it's Toph and she's friends with all kinds of sketchy people, there's a difference between being friends with a girl and dating her."

"Not really," Aang told her. "Friends are people you trust. If you think someone is too untrustworthy to date, why be friends? I don't want to date all my friends, but I think they are all datable, for someone."

"So why not let Toph date her?"

"Katara, you can't control everything."

"I know."

"Then why worry about it. He's gotten through a break up before. He may have to do it again, and if he does, we'll be here because that's what family is for. All we can do is wait."

"I guess …"

At the Earth Kingdom section, Toph was having a great time. Satoru sat with her even though he was Fire Nation. Lao and Poppy were glad to see they were still together.

Toph was happy she could grope him under the table and her parents couldn't tell. He was flushing furiously.

"Are you okay?" Poppy questioned.

"It's just a little warm in here."

"Aren't you Fire Nation?" Toph teased.

"I am, but I've gotten used to Republic City weather."

* * *

><p>General Fong noticed Azula and Sokka. "Are they a couple?"<p>

The other men looked around. She smiled at the warrior, and they could have easily been holding hands under the table.

People started whispering about their status.

"I saw them at Xing's Steakhouse."

"I saw them eating brunch."

"They left City Hall together on Tuesday."

People didn't quiet down until it was time for the speeches.

Ty Lee went first. "I'm Ty Lee, and I've been lucky enough to be Suki's friend and a warrior with her for three years. She was a great leader, always there for us no matter what shenanigans we got into, like when I got stuck on the roof trying to get into the warrior house after forgetting my key or when Rai accidentally set the kitchen on fire trying to make waffles.

When she and Zuko told us they were together, I was both happy and sad. I knew they would make each other happy, but I also knew they would get married and she would leave us to become my country's Fire Lady. I wasn't sure how we'd hold up without her, but it's been six months, and we have yet to burn down the house, so I think we'll be okay. Then again, we also banned Rai from cooking.

To the happy couple, cheers!

Her speech was short and sweet. People laughed, and then it was Sokka's turn.

"Well, Zuko first met Suki, it was love at first sight. I know because he burned down her village, obviously, so she would have to move in with him."

The crowd laughed. Zuko turned red with embarrassment and anger, and Suki giggled.

"Unfortunately, that genius plan didn't work, so he sent some crummy assassins after himself, so the warriors would move in to protect him."

The crowd gasped, but a select few: Toph, Azula and Satoru were in stitches.

"This did work, but he still wasn't with her. He really needed to cement their relationship, so he tried to go to war with her king over Yu Dao, putting her in the middle, unless, she married him and became the Fire Lady.

Then, she would only belong to one nation and after all that, he finally got a date, and eventually another date, and this went on until he proposed and she said yes.

All of it, evil genius, just like Zuko. Congratulations and have a wonderful marriage."

Zuko was ready to hit him. Azula had switched seats with Sokka after his speech to give him a buffer.

"I'll protect you."

"At least he didn't mention our past relationships," Suki offered.

Zuko folded his arms.

After dinner came the couple's first dance. People oohed and ahed as the couple took the floor. Sokka snuck out the back. This was the perfect time to set up Azula's room.

Azula pulled out her flask and started drinking gin.

"Put that away," Ursa scolded.

"No."

She sat and continued to drink.

Toph had a matching flask. They both had a badger mole and a dragon on them, cementing their drunken friendship.

"They look good together," Aang said of the couple.

Katara was happy for them, but maybe if Suki hadn't left Sokka, he wouldn't be with Azula now. "Yeah they do." It's too late for what ifs. She just needed to figure out how to get that bitch away from her brother. Katara looked around. Where was he?

He started trying to arrange the flowers, but he couldn't get them to look as he wanted.

"I suck at this," he mumbled as he fumbled with the sunflowers. A guard had seen Sokka's entry and went to investigate. He was expecting an assassin, but saw a boyfriend with flowers.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to be a romantic, but this is hard."

The guard chuckled. "This is why the Princess has servants. Ring the bell. One of them will come make this work."

Sokka did as advised and a servant came. He explained what he had wanted to do. He even had a sketch and she said she would take care of everything. "Go back to your princess."

He sighed in relief and went back downstairs.

The father daughter dance was going on when Sokka returned. He thought it would have been over by now, but Azula said, "Suki picked the longest and most boring songs ever!"

Sokka laughed.

Ursa frowned.

"So how's my surprise coming along?"

"Better now."

"Tell me."

"Then it's not a surprise."

"But I like to be the one to surprise."

"I let you, sometimes."

She raised a brow. "I'll get you back."

"I know."

The dance floor finally opened up for everyone. Sokka wanted to dance with his lovely girlfriend, but then his family appeared. Hakoda and Katara wanted an audience with him.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of her." They were a team and his family needed to understand that.

"Fine," Katara said when Hakoda was unsure. "This is the most outrageous thing you have ever done. She's a liar; she's violent. She has who knows how many mental issues. How could you love her given what she's done to all of us? What would our mother say?"

"I think mom would be happy that I found someone who loves me as much as I love her. I think she would want me to move forward instead of being bitter about a past I can't change, and none of us have crystal clean pasts," Sokka reminded his sister. "Did you not lie and steal when it served your during the war?"

"But that was different!"

"Why? She believed in her cause just as much as you believed in yours. I pretended to be Fire Nation so Piando would teach me. Zuko and I pretended to be guards to break dad out of prison. We invaded when we thought they would be helpless. If you think she's a conniving little liar, then I must admit to going toe to toe with her."

Azula had an internal grin at that comment. Katara scowled.

"None of us are perfect, but we try and do our best, and Azula's given me nothing but her best since we got together. She laughs at my jokes even when they're stupid. She never complains about how much food I put away at the restaurant. I admit, when I first saw her again I jumped out of my chair, but she's changed. I know it, her friends know it, and if you weren't so stubborn, then you'd know it too."

"I know I did a lot of bad things before I joined the war, during the war and even after, and although I have my regrets," Azula said, "I wouldn't change anything, because if I did, I wouldn't be here with Sokka right now."

Sokka's hand squeezed hers as she spoke.

"Everything's connected. We can't change any aspect of the world, no matter how small and expect their not to be unexpected consequences. Maybe our pasts needed to be the way they were, so that we could have the future we have today.

If I hadn't terrorized you all during the war, then you never would have realized the capabilities that you have as a waterbender. Sokka wouldn't have grown to be the leader that he became on Sozin's Comet. Zuko wouldn't have become the type of man who risks everything to save a friend. I can't say I did it for your benefit, but I can say I'm happy with the way things all turned out."

Katara stormed off. This is ridiculous.

"I apologize for her stubbornness," Hakoda said. "She inherited from me. I must admit I was baffled by all of this and I can't say I understand it at all, but I must admit, I've never seen Sokka smile the way he does when he looks at you, and when he visits the tribe next, I hope he brings you with him."

"Thanks Dad."

"Just be cautious. I don't need an angry Zuko chasing you around the world for well whatever."

"I'll protect him."

Azula and Sokka were dancing together. It was nice to have someone in his family on board and eventually Katara will come around. She'll have to because he's not letting Azula go.

The music was slow. It was nice dancing with Sokka cheek to cheek, but Azula wanted a faster tune. When she snapped her fingers, a new song began to play. She moved her hips back and forth daring Sokka to keep up with her. She had taken lessons at the royal academy, but he had learned how to dance at parties. He added some variations that she had not yet seen.

"Follow my lead," he husked into her ear. He thrusted forward, his hands on her hips as he guided her back and forth.

His movements and his attitude excited her. He spun her around, her raven black hair flowing from her head like waves as she turned towards him. She was incredible.

Many at the wedding were watching the unexpected couple, including one angry bride.

"Does he have to show off like that?"

"I think he's just trying to dance with her," Zuko commented.

Their moves only got fancier as they moved around the floor. At one point, they separated only for him to beckon her to move forward. She ran to him and jumped. He hoisted her in the air with one hand on her stomach, causing the crowd to gasp in delight.

He lowered her down and dipped her. They shared a loving kiss in front of everyone, and the crowd cheered.

"Thanks for jumping," Sokka said.

"No problem."

As soon as they left the floor, people surrounded them asking them about where they learned to dance and how much had they practiced? It was fun feeling like the tides were turning, that people were really going to accept them as a couple.

Aang had managed to get Katara to come back to the party. Of course, it was just in time to see Sokka and Azula dancing in front of a bedazzled audience. Even Katara couldn't deny she was good, very good, but Azula was still untrustworthy.

* * *

><p>The MC told Zuko it was time to cut the cake.<p>

He and Suki went forward and a crowd formed behind them. Toph and Azula looked at each other. They had a plan for this.

Suki fed Zuko the first bite and he fed her next.

When Azula and Toph got their pieces, however, they caked their boyfriends in the face at the same time, causing the crowd to laugh and their parents to be appalled.

"Lava Twins!" They declared as they high fived.

Sokka ate the cake off his face.

Ursa hissed angrily. "How could you do that?"

"It was funny!"

Suki was mad too. "They're ruining my wedding!"

The crowd only laughed harder.

"Suki, no one cares that they're stupid," Zuko tried to assure her. She folded her arms angrily.

"We should go wash our faces," Satoru said to Sokka.

They went to the men's room.

Lao came over to scold her. Toph only laughed.

"You had good aim, considering you're blind on wooden floors," Azula told her.

"Thanks."

Sokka and Satoru were laughing on the way back.

Zuko went after them. "I hope you're happy."

"What's the big deal Sparky Boom Boom?" Sokka asked.

"Don't call me THAT! And Suki's really upset that you upstaged her cake."

"We were just teasing," Satoru said.

"Well, she's offended."

"I guess I should go talk to her."

Sokka went to try and make nice with the bride. Satoru explained Suki's reaction to Toph and Azula.

"It's not like we caked Sparky," Toph retorted.

"I wanted to," Azula admitted, "but Ursa would have kicked me out the wedding and possibly locked me up for assaulting the Fire Lord."

Sokka apologized to the bride as they were dancing. "We didn't mean to upset you. She's been threatening to cake me all week, and I kind of thought she was kidding."

"This wedding may be a big joke to her, but it's not to me."

"Whoa! Azula wants her brother to be happy too. It's not like this is some kind of vendetta against you."

"Really? She's been nothing but difficult all week."

"How? What did she do other than love a fool like me?"

"Do you really think she loves you?"

"Do you think Zuko loves you?"

"Of course he does."

"And I believe in Azula just like you believe in him."

"You're not just blinded by sex?"

"Are you blinded by Zuko's money and prestige?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what? The angry feeling you have right now, Azula and I have been dealing it with it since we got here. No one was willing to give me the benefit of the doubt at all, but everyone expects me to jump on board their relationships like they were the best thing that ever happened."

"Can you blame us?"

"Yes! This isn't about you and Azula it's about you and me. I'm not an idiot and I'm good at reading people. I was the first one who realized Jet was trouble and I was the one who realized we had to get Kuei to stop trusting Long Feng. I would know if Azula genuinely had feelings for me.

You think that she's using me some how, like I can't see her for who she is, but I can. Which either means we care about each other like we've been saying all along, or we're both out to ruin your wedding. It wouldn't make sense for me to be with someone who didn't genuinely care for me otherwise.

I don't expect you to trust her, but it's not like you've tried trusting me either."

Suki realized that Sokka wasn't the same man he had been during the war or even the same man she had dumped two years earlier. She had thought the clothes, hair and the cologne were just superficial changes, but he had changed from within as well.

"You're not going to give up on her."

"Never."

The dance ended. They went back to their significant others. Azula and Toph were making fun of somebody.

Sokka slipped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her.

"So are you out of the ostrich horse barn?"

"The what?"

"Where you get sent if you're bad."

Like the doghouse. "If she doesn't let me out, then I guess I'll just break out."

Azula kissed him. "I can't wait until we go to bed."

"Seriously, Zappy you need to chill!"

"It's not my fault he's such a stud."

"Maybe that's why Fan Girl is so angry."

* * *

><p>The next big event was throwing the bouquet. Single women rushed forward. Mai hid behind Ty Lee. "I am not going out there."<p>

"But all of the single ladies are going."

"I'd be more inclined to date you right now than get up."

"Really?" Ty Lee questioned.

Rai came over to get them.

"Ty Lee's my girlfriend," Mai told her.

Rai folded her arms, not believing them at all.

Ty Lee took the opportunity to kiss Mai. Instead of slapping her, Mai kissed her right back. The acrobat wondered how far this could go. She slipped in a little tongue and Mai responded in kind.

"OKAY!" Rai left.

The two girls had blushes on their faces.

"I can't wait until the next wedding," Ty Lee told her.

"Why?"

"So I can kiss you again."

"Maybe you won't have to wait that long."

They had a bouquet just for throwing, so they wouldn't have to use her real one. Suki threw it and it went way off course, hitting Satoru in the face. Before he knew it, women descended upon him, trying to snatch it from him.

He ran for his life out of the party, throwing the bouquet behind him. The women all dived for it, destroying it in the process and then it escalated into a catfight with hair pulling and slapping.

The guards had to separate them.

Suki was mad. "How could they do that, at my wedding?"

"She seems to think that because this is her wedding, she can control what everyone around her says or does," Toph said to Azula.

"I know. Maybe we should have started a food fight with the cake."

"Promise to do that at my wedding."

"Oh yeah! I'm caking Suki first."

Satoru finally came back. "I think I lost a kilo running that fast."

Zuko and Suki thanked their guests about an hour after the bouquet was tossed and then headed out to start their wedding night.

Now that Sokka knew Zuko was too busy to interfere, he led Azula up to her special surprise. They went into her bathroom. The tub was filled with red rose petals. Scented candles had just been lit.

"This is gorgeous," Azula told him.

There were roses hanging in the corners of the room and fire lilies in vases around the tub, making it feel like they were in some type of garden. He unzipped her dress and found that she was wearing a white, see through, lingerie set adorned with pearls. It came with a matching pearl choker that Azula put on as he took off her dress.

She looked luxurious. "It was a wedding night set, and I figured it's a wedding night."

Sokka grinned as he pulled her close to him. They shared a tender kiss before she started to take off his silk robes, leaving him in black silk boxers that she had purchased the week before. Eventually, their clothes came off and they were in the bathtub.

Sokka's hands roamed all over her body. Petals clung to her pale skin, almost becoming an outfit of their own. The aroma was cardamom and a slight hint of vanilla. It was sweet and spicy and setting the perfect mood for love.

They got out before their skin got all wrinkly and they dried each other with what Sokka swore were the softest towels known to man. He carried her into her bedroom, which was a different type of garden. Instead of just red flowers, it had all colors: also including sunflowers, ginger and moon peach blossoms. The candles in here were unscented so their noses didn't get overpowered with the fruity and spicy flowers they had.

Sokka was surprised to feel this cold cream on his skin. Azula was rubbing a moisturizer on him, which felt really nice. He hummed as she rubbed his back and chest and eventually she had him covered. He gave her the same treatment, but he got distracted by her pert nipples and kept playing with them.

Frustrated moans left her lips as she wanted so much more. He finally gave in, kissing her lips before moving his way down her body, lavishing her neck, biting her breasts, kissing her stomach and nipping at her inner thighs before she opened her legs for him. She smelled amazing. He grinned as he dove in between her legs. The pleasure was almost too much. She gripped the sheets tightly, fighting to keep control as he was determined to make her lose it.

"Just let go," he told her before he took a break to bite one of her nipples.

She whimpered before he started to lick it and make it better. He went right between her legs, using his tongue and fingers to challenge her. She eventually relented, her back arching, her hips writhing and her hands pushing him forward as he kept applying pressure to her hardened nub until she broke down, gushing into his mouth as she screamed loudly, fire just managing to leave her mouth before she suppressed the flame.

He smirked, very content with his work and he slipped his arms around her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and he put on a leather condom over his throbbing erection.

"It's okay if you need me to slow down. I'll stop at any time," he promised as he gently pushed his way in. Right away, it was hard to get in past the head. She was so tight. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as he pierced into her.

It hurt, badly. She winced and he stopped, kissing her face and neck before he slowly pushed the rest of him inside of her. He wished it didn't hurt her. She felt amazing inside. She was so tight and wet.

Suddenly, Sokka felt her getting warmer on the inside. It must be a firebender thing, but he had slept with a couple of firebenders and never felt this sensation before. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned by whatever was going on inside of her body.

"I'm healing rather quickly," Azula said. She wasn't sure why. No one had ever told her that heatbending could alleviate soreness.

"It's okay. You can continue."

He kissed her neck before slowly pulling out of her and thrusting back in.

She grunted. He couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure and he did it again. It was louder this time. He desperately wanted to go faster, but he couldn't hurt her anymore than he already had. He continued to move slowly.

Azula's soreness was mostly gone. It was starting to feel good. Despite herself, she let out a throaty moan. "OHHH SOKKA!"

Her sounds inspired him to try going a little faster. Her moans only got louder and more frequent. Suddenly, he lost control of himself. The pleasure was just too overwhelming and he started to go harder and faster into her.

"OH FUCK!" he hissed repeatedly. He needed to cum. He felt ready to explode.

Azula felt a similar desperation. She lifted up her hips and began mewing loudly. How did her sounds keep getting sexier? Sokka pulled her close and began to really give it to her.

She dug her nails into his skin, leaving scratches he would feel tomorrow, but she was well worth it. He grabbed her hips and was now slamming into her.

"OH FUCK AZULA!"

"SOKKA! SOKKA!"

They got louder and more desperate as they drove into each other. He finally came and she was right behind him, gushing all over his cock as he collapsed on her.

His heart was pounding. He felt like he was trembling, but he was too high on endorphins to tell if he was or if it was in his head. She pulled him into a lustful kiss.

Once she caught her breath she said, "We should apologize to Toph in advance."

"For what?"

"For ruining her sex on the way back."

Sokka started to laugh. "I didn't go too fast?"

"It was perfect. At first, it really hurt, but by the end, I only wanted more."

"You're warm, very much so. Maybe your fire healed you." Suki had made his stop their first time. It wasn't until the third attempt that they made it until the end.

"I guess it did."

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

"You don't want more? I thought you had more stamina than that."

He frowned, offended. "I have plenty of stamina. I just didn't want to do too much when it's your first time."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough."

It didn't take him long to get hard again. He put on another condom and was surprised when Azula threw her leg over his hip. She guided him into her and slowly lowered herself down.

She gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you feel even bigger right now." She leaned forward, her hands on his shoulders and began to ride or well, she kind of bounced.

He grabbed her hips, slowing her down. "You want to move slower and more forward than upwards. It's like your grinding on my hips instead of bouncing up and down."

He guided her with his hands, showing her how to move with him inside her. She was a quick learner and soon, the room filled with lusty moans and grunts.

She was even prettier on top. She was backlit from the candles and her perfect breasts were in easy reach. He grabbed them and cupped them, pinching and pulling on her nipples as she threw her head back and moaned with abandon.

He couldn't help himself. His hips started to rise to meet hers and soon, he was fucking her from below, holding her hips as she slammed into her.

"OH SOKKA!" She repeated over and over. He felt possessed, like he had to have her screaming his name. He flipped her onto her back and took control, giving it to her hard and fast as he grunted and growled.

She never thought she'd be the submissive one in anything, but when it came to Sokka, she wanted him to dominate her. His blue eyes were cold with lust as he stared at her, making her his over and over again. She knew with one look, he could have her anywhere. She was already addicted to him.

They kept slamming into each other until they both came again.

When she came to, she said, "Now I'm ready for bed."

Luckily her room was on the opposite side of the palace from pretty much everyone else's room. Zuko did that on purpose, unsure of how she would respond to others near her personal space. She had always been territorial.

* * *

><p>Sunday: 1 Day after the Wedding<p>

Ursa decided to have a farewell brunch for Zuko and Suki before their honeymoon. They were leaving this afternoon. Given the tension between Azula and Suki and Sokka's escalation of it (whether or not he meant to) the former princess decided not to invite her older daughter or her boyfriend. The guest list had been restricted to the honored couple of course, uncle Iroh, the Avatar and his girlfriend, and Ty Lee.

Iroh suggested they add Toph and Satoru, but Ursa was afraid of how Toph might behave.

"It's only breakfast, what can she do that early in the morning and she is a Bei Fong?"

Not wanting to offend an important political family, Ursa invited Toph and Satoru at the last minute.

"You know this is a nonvitation," Satoru told her.

"A what?"

"When you get an invitation at the last minute because they don't actually want you to show up."

"Explain that?"

"Let's say you want your friends to go to your party. You invite them early and then remind them, so they clear their schedules and don't forget. Let's say you don't want someone to come, but the person is well connected and will make a fuss about not being invited. Instead of inviting the person early, you invite the person at the last minute, hoping they already have plans: a nonvitation."

"I see. Well it's free food, so I don't care."

It was in the garden, which was gorgeous right now. It was summer. The sun was shining and the flowers were in bloom.

Ursa had flower teas, a little champagne, and the chef did a special breakfast: eggs Roku (Benedict) with komodo sausage, fresh biscuits and fruit salad. The avatar was given tofu sausage instead of meat.

They all took their seats. Ursa assigned them places. Of course Toph asked, "Where's Zappy?"

"She decided to sleep in," Ursa told her.

"So you didn't invite her at all."

Ursa made a face.

"Dang. She wasn't even good enough for a nonvitation. I can't wait to rub it in her face."

"Remember the last time you mocked her about her poor relationship with her mother. She burned you," Satoru told her.

"Oh yeah, but I didn't realize she could run that fast. Next time, I'll knock her down on her butt!"

"What did you say to her?" Iroh questioned.

"What was it? Um, oh yeah. I said with an attitude like yours, no wonder your mother doesn't love you."

Everyone was shocked.

"Damn, she burned me good."

"I love Azula," Ursa insisted.

"Even I could tell that was a lie," Satoru told her.

Before Ursa could argue, she heard a noise. "What was that?"

"Probably an animal," Aang said.

A slapping sound filled the garden.

Toph turned red and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Satoru asked her.

She whispered something in his ear.

"Oh Mama!"

"You never whisper." Katara accused.

"I do when I got a secret."

It was only a minute later before there was a groan. "OOHHHH!"

Zuko's food fell out of his mouth. "Tell me no one else heard that."

"No one else heard what?" Aang asked him

"OOHHHHH! SOKKA!"

Katara gasped.

Suki dropped her glass, spilling champagne all over the table."

"OOOH FUCK!" Sokka hissed.

Zuko jumped up and ran away. He managed to trip and roll into the pond. Everyone saw it. It was so embarrassing!

Toph started cracking up. "Way to go, Sparky Boom Boom!"

"You knew," Katara accused Toph.

"Oh yeah. Satoru, how good was the look on Ursa's face?"

"Um her face is still frozen." Ursa looked paralyzed in fear and despair.

"OH! Zappy's gonna hear all about this."

Unaware of the garden party, Sokka and Azula decided to go for a walk. The mood struck them and he took her on all fours behind the bushes, on the other side of the garden furniture.

Loud moans and grunts echoed outside as Sokka fucked Azula in the garden. The others were too frozen to get up. Toph and Satoru thought it was hilarious and Zuko stormed in the palace, cold, wet and angry.

Sokka grabbed Azula's hair, pulling on it as he thrusted.

"OH YES! OOOOHHHHHHH!"

Sokka managed to make her cum so hard she set the grass on fire.

"MY GARDEN!" Ursa yelled, finally breaking her silence.

Aang managed to bend back the flames. Azula didn't even notice what happened.

Sokka came all over the grass. He had to pull out of her since he didn't have a condom.

"Let's go get breakfast," Azula told him.

They left, unaware that they had just given a show.

"She defiled my garden," Ursa cried.

"This is karma for not inviting her," Toph told her.

"Karma is a bitch, and her name is Azula," Satoru laughed.

"That's a good one!" Toph told him as they high fived. They were the only two who had eaten their meals. They didn't stop eating just because Sokka and Azula were doing it.

"This is delicious," Sokka said as he ate his spicy meat-lovers omelet.

Azula went with the vegetable omelet with the side of bacon. "I wonder why no one came to breakfast."

Zuko confronted them as they were eating. "What in Agni's name is wrong with you?"

"What?" Azula was baffled.

"Having sex in mother's garden?"

Did a servant see them?

"Have you never just gotten in the mood?" Sokka asked.

"Not outside!"

"You and Suki must have lame sex," Azula told her brother.

"WE DO NOT HAVE LAME SEX!" he yelled at her.

"Totally," Azula whispered.

"Lame!" Sokka finished.

"AAHHH!" Zuko kicked the wall, stubbed his toe and hobbled away.

The two lovers laughed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Zuko and Suki headed out on their honeymoon.<p>

Azula had a plan for when they were gone. "Hey Sokka, want to inaugurate Suki's Fire Lady chair?"

He gasped. "You mean?"

"And when we can wear their crowns. I know where they keep the key."

"Oh yeah!"

They went to go have some royal sex.

It wasn't until that evening at dinner that Sokka and Azula learned how Zuko knew of their outdoor fun.

"Oh man," Toph started. "That garden party was awesome."

"Toph, don't do this," Iroh told her.

"Why not? Hey Azula. We were all having breakfast in the garden this morning."

"So?" she said.

"When?" Sokka asked.

He looked at Azula.

"Oh!" was all she said.

"Oh Sokka!" Toph mocked.

"My bad," Sokka said.

Katara found it all too absurd to get upset over. Maybe Azula and Sokka deserve each other.

"You should have seen Sparky. He ran out of there, tripped and rolled into the pond!"

"Man, that's the second time I've gotten him to fall in there," Azula said, slightly proud of herself. "And I got him to stub his toe today."

"Do you live to make him miserable?" Iroh asked her after all her brothr did for her.

"No, but since I can, it's pretty fun."

Sokka laughed. "How mad do you think he'll be when he finds out?"

"Finds out about what?" Ursa questioned.

They had a little sex accident in the throne room. She might have set a tapestry on fire.

"I suggest we don't tell him and just go home. He might not notice for a month."

"Okay."

They didn't elaborate what happened.

"When are you going back to Republic City?" Ursa questioned.

"Tomorrow morning."

"I thought you'd be here longer."

"Why?" There wasn't much for her here. Sokka and Toph had to get back to work.

Zuko was sneezing on the boat.

"Don't tell me you got sick from falling in the pond?"

"I didn't get sick from falling in the pond." He sneezed.

"Azula ruined our honeymoon and our wedding!"

"Our wedding was good," Zuko said. "The people were happy. We had a fun night. Yeah, she was there and smooching Sokka, which made me want to hurl, but she didn't set anything on fire."

"Well in that case…" She leaned in to kiss him, but instead, he sneezed on her.

"EW!"

"Sorry Babe!"

After dinner came some drinks and people discussed their favorite part of the wedding.

"You and Azula were the best dancers there," Aang told them. "How long did you practice that?"

"It was our first time dancing together," Azula told him.

"Get out," Katara responded.

"I took lessons for years, but I had no idea he could dance."

"I have to keep some of my talents hidden," he told her, "or else you'd be bored of me."

"Never," she kissed his nose.

"OOGIES!" Katara complained.

"You have like four years on me," Sokka told her.

"What about Suki?"

"She didn't really like PDA, so I doubt I could have caused that many oogies."

"The bouquet fight was the best part," Toph told the group.

"That was funny."

"It's a good thing I didn't try to catch it," Ty Lee said.

"You were too busy smooching Mai," Azula declared.

"Yeah."

"Has she changed teams or was this a drunken impulse?"

"Not sure yet."

"I kind of got a lesbian vibe from her years ago," Azual said, "I couldn't tell if she was gloomy because she was about to cut off all her hair and declare herself a lesbian, feminist, man-hater or if she was just like that."

Sokka turned to her.

"Seriously, 9 out of the ten lesbians I know cut off their hair and got all angry at the world."

"Ty Lee's the only one who kept her hair?"

"Yes."

"You know that's not true," Ty Lee told her.

"It's my story, and I'm sticking to it."

Ursa felt defeated. All she wanted was a nice send off for her son, and Azula had to get into the mood in her garden. What did my flowers ever do to her?

Ikem was still tired from yesterday's wedding festivities. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes Dear."

Monday: Two Days After the Wedding

Zuko woke up feeling great. "Maybe I'm not sick after all."

Suki sneezed. "I hate you."

He kissed her forehead. "Sorry. Maybe it will be gone by tomorrow."

They only had a week away on Ember Island. Who knows how long this stupid cold was going to last?

"I bet a nice hot bath will make you feel better. " Zuko went to draw it.

Sokka and Azula were sitting in her bathtub, sans rose petals.

"Enjoy this while it lasts. My bathtub in Republic City isn't this big."

"Oh I will," Sokka said as he stretched out his legs.

The two walked about what they would do when they got back. Sokka brought work clothes, as he would have to go to work straight from the port.

Azula didn't have any work until next week, so she could go home and get her apartment ready for his "trial period."

"I can't believe this all happened because I sat down next to you at a bar."

"I know right," Sokka couldn't be happier.

They kissed in the tub. There was a knock on her bedroom door, but she wasn't there to hear it.

Ursa tried the door and it was locked. "Of course. She locks it when she's not in there."

She didn't see Azula until lunch. The Princess and her caveman were eating fried komodo chicken.

"It's crispier than chicken," Sokka told her.

"I like it fried, but other than that, I think chicken is better tasting."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Sokka took an extra crunchy bite.

"Azula," her mother called. The princess wore her mother's voice was worse than train tracks screeching to a halt.

"Yes Mother."

"Do you have time to talk before you go back?"

"I would say no, but you would just lecture me anyway."

Ursa glared at her.

Azula didn't look up from her plate. "Let me guess, she's giving me her token look of disdain mixed in with disappointment."

Sokka looked. "Yeah, I think so."

"This isn't a joke."

"Was I laughing? Whatever it is you want to say, just say it."

"I'm concerned about your reputation."

"I'm the crazy princess who shot her brother and killed the Avatar. I hardly doubt it can get any worse."

"Well, you could cause a volcanic eruption and kill a whole town," Sokka offered.

"Ooh, I like that."

"I meant what will people think if you keep fornicating outside?"

That Sokka's really good. "What do you want me to say, sorry I ruined the garden party I didn't know was happening?"

"That's not what this is about."

"Really? I think it is. Let me guess, you got cute flowering teas, eggs Roku and some watered down mimosas, to give Zuko and Suki the perfect send off and I ruined it just like I ruin all your other plans because I go out of my way to make you miserable."

"Would it be so hard for you to act like a princess for once?"

"What does that mean to you?" Does it mean getting caught with a secret paramour or poisoning the Fire Lord?

"You could try remembering your etiquette rules."

"I remember all of them," Azula told her. "Just because I don't care to adhere to all of them doesn't mean I forgot."

"And would it kill you to be nice to Suki?"

"It might."

"She's Zuko's wife now."

"Really? I didn't figure that out when they bored me to death with their mushy vows."

"Did you really have to cake Sokka during her wedding?"

"It would have been odd to do it after, although next time I could save the cake until we get to bed and then do it."

"UGH!" Ursa huffed and walked away.

"Was it something I said?" Azula questioned.

* * *

><p>That evening, the quartet headed back to Republic City.<p>

They got back on the sky ship and Toph gave them two silk scarves.

"What are these for?"

"For tying your mouths shut since you two are so noisy. It's distracting!"

"That might be dangerous. Azula's breathed out a couple of flames during well, you know."

"Damn really?"

"I kind of set fire to the tapestry in the throne room."

"You two did it in the throne room?"

"While wearing their crowns," Sokka added.

"Damn Snoozles."

"We decided to welcome Suki to the family, properly."

"HAHA ZAPPY!" Toph punched her arm.

The onslaught of whiskey and meaty goodness continued. The ride to Republic City would be a good one.

Sokka grinned. Moving in with Azula would be even better.

Saturday: 7 Days after the Wedding

Sokka spent the morning boxing up his stuff. He didn't have a lot, as the apartment had been rather small.

Azula came with a carriage since he wouldn't need a moving truck. They went back to her place and decided to have breakfast in the apartment.

Sokka unpacked is stuff while Azula made a meat-filled frittata, waffles and bacon for them to share.

He got into her bedroom. His first time inside and it was nice. He expected red walls like her room in the palace but it was purple and gold, which he thought was pleasant, quite royal feeling actually. He got to the closet. She had given him half of the space in the bedroom closet and he did not have nearly enough clothing to need the walk in as well. He put his boomerang on a hook and there was a place for him to hang his sword as well.

He took a packing break and followed his nose to the food. "This smells great."

"I hope you approve. I don't actually go to brunch every weekend. I would get fat if I did that."

He kissed her neck. "I could get used to his."

"Me cooking for you."

"Yeah. I meant us living together, having our own place to retreat against the world, not having anyone walk in on us as funny as your families reactions were."

"Mother would have a heart attack if she found out I moved you in before we became engaged."

"Why would she find out?"

"I might tell her just to see her reaction."

"I wish we could see Zuko's reaction when he sees the throne room."

"Ah! I almost forgot about that. That tapestry was ugly anyway."

"You scorched the wall behind it too."

"Well, I was rather heated."

"We might need to work on that before you visit the tribe or else our sex will melt my house."

Azula laughed. "That would be pretty funny."

After breakfast, they finished getting Sokka's stuff put away, so they could get rid of the boxes. He flopped on the bed. "This is a nice bed."

"Oh I know." It was a king sized bed with an extra thick mattress.

Sunday: Eight Days after the Wedding

Zuko and Suki returned from Ember Island. Zuko had to resume working the next day.

It had been a pretty good vacation once Suki got over her cold. Zuko wasn't, however, expecting the news he got when he returned.

"We had to hire an emergency plumber Zuko," Iroh told him.

"Why?"

"Well, it appears that Sokka filled Azula's bathtub with rose petals, and when the servant cleaned the bathroom, she didn't remove the rose petals before emptying the tub, so they clogged the drain and well, made a mess of the plumbing system.

The plumber fixed it and they cleaned up the mess from the water, but you have a bill."

Zuko saw it and screamed. "1000 ban!"

"The rose petals had made their way through the pipes and he had to dig some of them up to find the blockage."

He groaned. "Anything else?"

Iroh didn't know. "I think that's it. Hopefully, Sokka will be more conscientious the next time he tries to be romantic."

"A bathtub full of rose petals? What was he thinking?"

"He never did anything like that for me," Suki pouted.

Zuko glared at her.

"Not that I'm still thinking about him. That's old news."

"Well I hope he keeps to romancing her in his own apartment."

Zuko didn't see the throne room for another week. He went in there, and "WHAT IN AGNI'S NAME?"

The guards came running. "What is it my Lord?"

"What is that?" He pointed at the tapestry.

"It appears half burnt."

"NO SHIT! How did it get that way?"

No one knew how or when it had happened.

"This was a good burn," one of the said. "It got the wall too," he pointed to the discoloration.

"Who would burn half of a tapestry?" Zuko questioned.

Zuko looked around and was about to leave when he saw the plaques for his crown and his wife's crown had been changed from Fire Lord and Fire Lady to Fat Head Sparky Boom Boom and Mrs. Fat Head Sparky Boom Boom. This had to have been, "SOKKA AND AZULA!"

The echoes from his yell could be heard for quite some distance. This would be the first of many times that he would angrily shout their names.

**The End**


End file.
